


The Voice of Blood （by IvyLeigh）

by Euniceyiyang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Daddy Vader, Dark Luke, Dark fic, Darth Dad, F/M, Sibling Incest Maybe, Twincest, ao3就是不会数中文, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 大概ao3不太会数中文字数
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euniceyiyang/pseuds/Euniceyiyang
Summary: 在十四岁生日的前夜，帝国王子卢克维达被期待着挑选他未来的新娘。他只有一个中意的人选。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Voice of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811100) by [IvyLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/pseuds/IvyLeigh). 



> 作者原注：  
> 这个脑洞已经在我头脑里几个月了，我最终决定把它写下来。  
> "The Voice of Blood"是Le Voix de Sans的英文翻译，一个在詹姆士一世时代（大约1600）的许多戏剧里出现的概念。意思是分开许多年的手足，互相感受到他们血脉中的“召唤”并且坠入爱河。正如你猜测的那样，这些戏的结尾都伴随血腥、死亡和疯狂。  
> "Tevas" is Sith for "Father". "Nuyak Su'us" is Sith for "My Son."

 

 

**卢克**

我不记得我的幼儿时期了，当然了。我只知道皇帝告诉的那个故事，在我还是个小男孩时去首都路上，我坐在他膝头时皇帝说的那个。绝地罪犯欧比旺·肯诺比是怎样谋杀了我母亲、弄残了我父亲，又把我偷到塔图因打算把我训练成绝地复仇武器的。父亲是怎样把我从拉尔斯一家手里救出来，并且以反抗皇帝共犯的罪名亲手处决他们的。然后他又是怎样找到了欧比旺，在决斗中打败了他并且亲手折断了他的脊柱，随后把他逮捕的。父亲把他带到皇帝——那个每天在公众面前折磨他的人面前。他被扔在巴克他缸里[1]整夜关着，然后又拉出来月复一月地拷打。最终，因为父亲的忠诚以及在打击腐朽贪权的绝地组织时表现的英勇，皇帝允许他在全息网直播下杀死肯诺比。尸体被挂在绝地圣殿前，在那里百姓可以用任何方式来唾弃他。

  
我因为这嫉妒着父亲。我希望他们可以留他一命，好让我来了结，不过在皇帝的正义审判下录制的影像对我来说也足够了。那条“狗”四肢被烤焦的场景我看过几百次，每次都给我同样的复仇的快感，从来没让我觉得无聊过。然而在我看来，对于一个出于嫉恨杀死我母亲、胆敢把我从Tevas身边偷走的人来说，死仍然太仁慈了。

  
我只从皇帝那里听过这个故事，Tevas从没谈起过我母亲。我不知道他们在哪里相遇，不知道他们许下过什么样的誓言。我只知道我是帝国的王子卢克·维达，西斯尊主达斯·维达和纳布女王阿米达拉之子。

  
我最开心的记忆是我和Tevas在他的旗舰“蹂躏者号”［2］上生活的日子。他会让我坐在他的大腿上，把我的小手放上高级钛战机的油门杆，在我会开口说话前就教我飞。我三岁时，Tevas教我制作了我的第一柄光剑。到六岁时，我得到了一架属于自己的高级钛战机。我们会在旗舰上上下下到处绕着飞，偶尔发射几发炮弹当作射击练习。也会模仿着开展一场我们之间的追逐战。

  
和机器人训练了几年后，Tevas在我七岁时第一次和我比试光剑。他当然打败了我。但是那天与父亲的对抗改变了我。父亲是黑暗面的归来之人，他的力量啃噬着我。每一个细胞中我都体会到他的存在。我能感受到宇宙自身的延伸扩大、数外光年的行星上一个孩子的死去。它几乎把我拖走，直到Tevas把我拉回来，紧紧抱着我，而我在他怀里颤抖哭泣。

  
“你现在知道黑暗面了，卢克。”他的声音从合成器里发出来，传到我耳朵里。“你才仅仅触碰到它们的力量。”

  
我想要更多，我想和他一样。

  
九岁时我完成了我首次击杀。父亲允许我处决一个叛军小头目，用我自己的光剑。我闭上眼，想象这个啜泣着、瑟瑟发抖跪在我面前的人就是欧比旺，带着快意和精准切过他脖子。父亲的骄傲充斥着我胸膛，那滋味比舰上工作员趁他不注意偷塞给我的糖还要甜。他把录像送到皇帝那，后者把它在全银河播放。卢克王子以皇帝的名义公正地处刑。我成为了我父亲没有的那张脸，帕尔帕廷皇帝金色头发的儿子［3］。自那时起，我便是银河帝国王座仅有的继承人。

  
Tevas对于接过王位没有兴趣。他是一个战士，将会一直做皇帝的臂膀。他会成为我的顾问，我帝国军队的最高指挥官，我的智囊。Tevas不需要那些浮华的虚名，他只渴望权力本身。在皇帝死后，他将成为西斯大师，成为银河的实际统治者。

  
他第一次把我带到战场时，我十岁。又是一次叛乱，这次是在科瑞利亚星［4］，分裂军的残余占领了夸特船厂[5]。我和Tevas两个最优秀的飞行员组队在他侧翼。那天我击杀了二十二个。我们降落时，我撂下头盔跑向他，涨红着脸，激动中又带着慌乱。心已经到了我嗓子眼，我渴望着他的鼓励与表扬。他站在高级钛战机边上，叠起胳膊说，“我九岁上战场的记录是25个。”在我的心失望地快沉到脚下之前，他的骄傲与自豪通过我们的原力链接传过来。他那样有力地拥抱我，以致我在整整一分钟里都忘了呼吸。

  
那一年，一门新的学科被加到我的课程里，关于生理学的。Tevas直接亲自教我。我不得不忍受的干巴巴的性教育只是用来教我怎么生小孩的。但那天他来到我的住处完全是为了别的什么事。我先前被送到这里待着作为惩罚，在父亲通过原力十分粗鲁地打断我那游离的、十分兴奋的、完全不得体的思绪之后。他都没中断他的简报，就追踪着我的思想找到了一个通风管道口。那通风口就在官兵俱乐部里一张萨巴克［6］牌桌的正上方。后来，Tevas来到我房里，发现我正在绘图桌前给我的钛战机设计新的加湿器，试图忘记尴尬。“偷听军人的低俗谈话对于一个帝国的继承人来说可不是了解欢愉的一个合适的方法。”他说着，把一块数据平板放在我边上。他像布置家庭作业一样对我说：“空闲时看看，如果有问题，单找我来问。”

  
我把它拿起来，屏幕上有整个核心星域编入索引的卷帙浩繁的传统色情作品，有一些还可追溯至万年以前，大部分在整个帝国内都是禁止的。有诗歌、传奇小说、英雄冒险事迹，还有完整十卷的「赛芙拉莉娅的诱惑」［7］。我记得我的脸在他面罩的注视下像果实熟透般飞快涨红，即使在我们原力链接中传来的那阵笑意都没让我缓过来。“你会需要子嗣的，但私生子也一样有用。”父亲的披风才堪堪从门口消失，我便跳起来，跑到卧室里。手里拿着那平板。后来我三天都没碰我的绘图桌。

 

  
现在我十四岁了，迎来了我的生日和转变日。我抛下了少年时代渴求着步入成年。同时这也意味着我将把更多时间放在权力世界中，更多时间陪同皇帝，更少时间和Tevas在一起。

  
当然将会有一场庆典，多年准备的。我的成年礼将会在帝国内庆祝一整个标准月。到时会有舞会、庆祝还有夜夜笙歌的派对，但它们都将在我成年夜舞会的对比之下显得苍白平庸。整个排场将占据三平方公里场地，七栋建筑，并且每一个我都得亲自出席。

  
我还能找到一个公主来和我结婚吗？因为那才是舞会的真正目的。

  
直到十九岁我才到结婚年龄，但是在帝国中任何王室的儿子，不管是王侯还是皇帝的，都被期待在他成年礼的前夜从寥寥无几的可能之中做一个选择。究竟哪个才是最有益而且完全是深思熟虑的决定？这些可没有给我们多少时间考虑。毕竟缔结同盟的人们可不会在求爱期等待。

  
我从自己卧室的窗户往外看，俯瞰着站在那烟花礼炮的密集火力之下数以万计的人们。她就在下面的某处。Tevas期待一个原力敏感者，我也不会娶任何非力敏的女人。没有原力的女人最多也只可能在我的后宫里有个容身之处。

  
父亲过来接我了。我从头到脚看起来都是个不折不扣的帝国王子。我的金发留长了，长到肩膀。我将第一次在公众面前穿着黑色，现在一顶单肩斗篷正披在胳膊上。在把光剑擦得像镜子般闪光时我可是深思熟虑做准备的。

  
我们在一片寂静中踏入大厅，直到Tevas说：“她在这里。”

  
“她在？您感受到她了？她是谁？”

  
“我不知道。我只是在原力中感受到一阵低语。”他没再说更多，但是他也没有对我屏蔽原力联结下他的感受。他感受到了那种我也体会到的同样的悲伤，为了我们在一起的生活将会不再和从前一样。

 

我们抵达了第一场舞会。他们在那里，已经在皇帝、父亲还有我将会接见人群的地方聚起来了。公主们，总督、军武和贵胄的女儿们，她们全部都在我这个年纪。所有人都穿戴华服珍宝，衣香鬓影间凝聚着不小的财富。她们全部都有美丽的皮囊，充满贪念又残酷无情。我在心里轻视她们，然而身体却不由自主对她们起反应。这真是令人感到羞耻。Tevas说当我再长大一些这会过去的。

  
皇帝已经在那了，当我们进来时翻着他的眼珠。接着他发表了演讲，正式宣布庆典开始。现在，我便被期待着和这群被呈献的少女交际相处。我还是选择让这个过程有乐趣一点。

  
尽管仍然比周围的这些女孩子们还矮一些，我清楚我是美丽的——我怎么可能不呢？当人们从我还是个幼童的时候就在银河系里到处能看见我金色闪光的、天蓝眼睛的身形模样，谁会说不？这是我利用它的第一个机会。我从容地扫视着我周围的一打女孩子，她们都没有原力。这无关紧要。我首先走向她们之中最美的一个，握起她的手，在她的手指上落下亲吻。我从睫毛底下向上看进她紫罗兰色的眼睛里，她咯咯的笑声便停止了。在介绍自己的时候，我把她一丝滑落的头发卷进她的发髻里，然后冲着她微笑。欲望显然已快要从她身体里溢出来了，她的心通过原力一下一下地朝我猛击。我可以得到她，就现在，把她带去皇家宫殿里密密麻麻分布的一百间小前厅里其中一间然后得到她，可以为了别的什么人把她给宠坏。当然了，我不会这样做的，而且永远不会，她是个傻瓜。但这是个闪着光的点子，同时这种不同权力的全新口感尝起来确实很甜美。

  
另一个舞会。我和许多不同的女孩子玩着同样的游戏。父亲的思绪在失望和不赞同之间波动着。***在我看来也许「赛芙拉莉娅的诱惑」不是一个正确的选择。***他向我传递着他的思绪。

  
***如果我要被四处展览，至少我得自我娱乐，Tevas。***我带着叹息回答他。

  
然后是第三个舞会。三小时已经过去，无聊甚至都开始不足以来描述它了。我的游戏已经变得乏味，它太手到擒来了。父亲和我走下二层进入一个最新布置的、像珠宝般辉煌的花园里，就在那时我感受了它。Tevas是对的，就是原力中的一声低语。

  
我感受到了她。

  
在我去往舞厅的途中，拥挤的人群都自动清开一条道路，父亲他跟着我。一大群人在入口处分开，然后我看到了她——脚尖对脚尖地和高级星区总督塔金站在一起，正带着怒意做着手势指向地面。她不可能比我更大，事实上她的身形比我还小一些。但她就在那，和一个比她年长几十岁的、比她高的并且带着不可衡量之恐怖的男人据理力争。她穿着一身素白，礼服远远比其他任何女孩的要简单。那盘编起的栗色头发上没戴一点发饰。事实上，她佩戴的唯一首饰也只是一条鲍鱼贝项链［8］，很普通的材质。站在她身旁的男人有深色的头发和皮肤，穿奥德朗风尚的斗篷，脸上写着藏不住的愤怒。

  
我端详着她。尽管很漂亮，她也说不上是这里最美丽的女孩。但这并不是我盯着她看的理由。我可不会愚蠢到在第一眼就相信这是爱情，即便是在我这个年纪。我的婚姻将和爱情毫无关系，它是关于权力接替和王朝兴衰的。当她的肌肤因为愤怒而透出一点潮红，对着塔金继续着那完美无缺举止得体的争辩时，在她身上，在这个时刻，我看到了它。

  
原力几乎在我的脏腑里唱起歌来。

  
Tevas在他走过来时很奇怪地保持了好一会的沉默。***你从来没有在挑战面前退缩过，nuyak Su’us*** “我来给你介绍。”

  
   
当最后一拨人让出了道路，我们靠近了。父亲和塔金相互间问候着，交换了最新的胜利情况，他们两方话语中的威胁都意味十足。父亲最终向那个皮肤黝黑的男人致意。“奥加纳议员。”

  
“维达爵士。”男人冷淡地回应着。父亲之前讲过帝国和奥德朗王室——仍然遵从古制但基本只剩下疲软无力的议会——之间的紧张关系，现在我亲眼目睹它在我面前上演了。

  
父亲朝我做着手势。“我来介绍吾儿，帝国的卢克·维达王子。”

  
奥加纳看着我。而我等着他对女孩的介绍。看着他的脸就像是隔着阴影处的窗户看一场雷电交鸣的风暴。他试图用坚忍的表情来掩饰心里的不适，但是他的眼睛出卖了他骚动的想法。我笑了。“很荣幸，议员。”

  
最终，他很不情愿地指向她。“维达爵士，尊贵的殿下，这是小女，奥德朗的莱娅·奥加纳公主。”

  
我转向她，伸出我的手同时献上一个笑容。我的小游戏已经被证明相当成功，我打算继续它。这个叫莱娅的公主在抬头看我之前首先看了看我的手，用那种高傲的看自己鼻子的方式，然后她棕色的大眼睛眯了起来。

  
她讨厌我。彻彻底底，完完全全，毫无疑问地讨厌我。每一个帝国的年轻女儿都几乎上赶着扑到我身上来了，我也乐于戏弄她们那些渺小的希望。但是在十分短暂的某一个时刻里，我青少年的脾气正在威胁我成熟的魅力，因为愤慨的火花已经在飞溅。Tevas把手放在我肩膀上让我冷静。

  
***我告诉过你，Su’us。***

 

随后，我的笑容加深了。Tevas太了解我了，我从来不会在挑战面前退缩逃离。我保持着我的手伸出的姿势。距离她的小把戏最终变成侮辱王室的大罪只不过是片刻的事情，她知道这一点。她最终承认协议一般伸出她的手来。那嗓音不是女孩子的那种尖细声音，而是成熟平稳的女低音。“殿下。”

  
我握着她的手，但是不亲吻它。游戏现在已经变了。我只是低下头, 从我睫毛底下看着她的脸。她的脸柔滑、圆润但特点很明显。深色的大眼睛，挺拔的鼻子还有坚定的下巴。在她脸颊上象牙肌肤中透出的粉红色不是源于羞怯, 而是敌意。我保持注视着她的眼睛, 但让我的余光被她的其他部分占据。她还没有长大成人——我也还没有——但我看到了成熟和生育的承诺。她有一种我从未见过的陌生美感。我们的孩子确实会从中受益。

  
塔金总督走过来。“殿下，献给您最真诚的祝福。愿您在未来享有无尽荣耀，就如您的成年日一般。”

  
“谢谢，总督。在参观您在埃里亚杜［9］的庄园时我有许多美好的回忆。”我轻笑着。“您还欠我一番聊天呢，关于您对凸角星系的进攻策略。”

  
塔金的笑容萎缩了，就像他身上每一个部分一样。“我正打算支付那份账单［10］，殿下。”我注意到他向公主投去尖刻的一瞥，但他的眼睛仍看向我。她正在观察我，研究我，脸上的距离感带着谨慎的思量。她如破译密码一样分析着塔金和我之间的关系。真是个天生的政治家。

  
我抬起头看着那个奥德朗议员。“议员阁下，我能否有幸和公主跳一支舞？”通过原力我感受到他突然分泌的肾上腺素，我能察觉他的恐惧。他冷淡的表情下什么都藏不住，他想要拒绝。我保持着微笑，即便我质疑为何一个父亲会这样拒绝，尤其是当王子对他的公主感兴趣的时候。这里其他任何一位父亲都会把女儿强推到我臂弯里。

  
他低头看着女儿，“这是莱娅的选择。”他平静地说。我点点头，然后看向她。我能看到她眼睛里的盘算权衡。她在我面前只说过两个单词，而我已经清楚她的头脑十分聪慧，远远超出她的年龄应有的水平。

  
就像我一样。

  
她父亲已经接过了和塔金的谈话。拒绝和我的一支舞可能在此关头让她的家族变成政治犯。塔金站我左边，父亲在我右边。我确信我们组成了一幅很有说服力的画面。

  
当她说“这是我的荣幸，殿下。”的时候，鄙夷几乎从她身上呲出火星儿来。

 

我又一次握起她的手，领着她走出人群到舞池那里。她是整夜里我选择共舞的第一个女孩，为此数千双眼睛都转了过来。我们是舞池里唯一的一对，飞行记录仪在我们周围盘旋掠过，向宇宙播报着王子的舞姿。她在我手心里的手小巧、柔软，而且干燥，她甚至没有流一滴汗。

  
乐队开始为第一支舞蹈奏乐。我一只手放在她纤窄的腰上，另一只持着她的手。她把手放在我肩上，没有看我，只是越过我的肩膀直直看着别处。但是我的眼睛一直注视着她，正如我保持的微笑一般。

  
当开始对话时我们已经转了几个圈。“那争吵是为了什么？”

  
她大概预期着同一个尴尬的青春期男孩可怜巴巴的短小谈话，而不是一个直接的问题。她眼睛滑向我的方向，又立即转回去。“什么争吵？”

  
“你和指挥官的。”

  
“那不是争吵，那是意见不合。”

  
“真是相当激烈的分歧。”我带着得意的笑。女孩继续越过我看着别处。“那么，这‘意见不合’是关于什么？”

  
她嘴角抽动了一下，“位于西部星带保护地区［11］的采矿业。”

  
有趣。“你不赞同？”

  
正是在这时，她终于看向我了，眼睛像是要烧起来。“那些地方保存几百年了，它们保有的复杂的生态系统无法被任何地方复制。它们不可能迁移。塔金的提议无非就是违背自然的一桩罪行。他会蹂躏那些星球。”

  
“共和国保护过那些地方。”我提醒她，“帝国没有义务继续。古老的议会立法和那些一样阻碍了帝国的脚步。”

  
她嘲讽，“你甚至说话都像他。”

  
“像塔金？”哦。“你是说像我父亲。”她是在引我上钩。“如果那意味着羞辱，我选择把它看作是恭维。”她没有说话。我瞥了一眼我们的父亲和塔金，“你父亲对谈话好像不太高兴。”

  
“我本打算在今晚克制住避谈政治。”她说道。

  
“然而你在这，谈着政治。”在共舞时我慢慢转向她。“违抗父亲是你的习惯吗？”

  
她一时没说话，眼睛眯起来。“我父亲在命令我的时候可没期望我杀人。”她直直地看着我的眼睛。

  
我的笑脸碎裂了，我不知是该嘲笑她还是扼着喉咙让她窒息。这个娇小玲珑、纸片一样单薄的女孩胆敢对Tevas那样说话？但敢对我这样说话？从来没有人用这种语气这么对我，而她的敌意都快要渗进我的皮肤里了。这个莱娅·奥加纳鲁莽轻率，令人生气。

  
几秒钟之间，她给我的印象更深了。

  
我停下了舞蹈。面前聚集的人群集体发出的喘息着实令我发笑。“你不喜欢我，对吗？”

  
她没有退缩。“我不了解您。”

  
“但是你了解我父亲，或者我应该说，是你的父亲了解。我相信他对维达爵士的描述左右了你对我的看法。”

  
“我有自己的看法，殿下。”

  
“你相当坦率。”我又开始了舞步，再次戴上我的笑容。她跟随我的脚步，但仍看向别处。我靠在她耳侧，“你为什么来这，莱娅？”我轻声说。在叫她名字时我通过原力感受到怒意闪过。这显而易见地令人陶醉。“显然你对我很鄙夷，所以你来这儿不是为了赢得帝国王子注意的。那么你为什么而来？”

  
她鼻子深深吸了一口气，“我为我父亲而来。”

  
“据我的印象他对于撮合我俩并不热心。”

  
“是的。”她再次朝我瞪眼，“但皇帝下令任何在您年纪的公主都必须参加。如果我拒绝，他会直接对奥德朗进行制裁。那对我们的经济将造成灾难性的打击。我是为了我的父亲、我的母亲，为了我家乡而来的。相信我，殿下，这是我最不愿意度过生日的地方。”

  
这就是了。那股愤恨的种子。“你的生日？”

  
她看向别处，“是的。”

  
“你多大了？”

  
“十四岁。”我张开嘴，一时却忘了呼吸。她抬起一边眉毛，“有什么不对吗？”

  
我扯动嘴角微笑，“我过去从没遇到过和我同一天生日的人。”

  
“好吧，”她说，“这可是件你没法独占的东西。”

  
为什么她如此难以接近？！我想要她屈服，我想要吻她。这夹杂着渴求的愤怒令我困惑。我这具该死的皮囊啊。此时此刻，我发现了我嫉妒Tevas的另一个方面：他的身体和思想都超越了这些动物般的欲望。而这个糟糕的舞会的全部根由都围绕着它们。“我只是高兴我不是独自庆祝生日，就这样。”她又一次看向我，眼神里有什么变了，愤怒已经被意外取代。我叹息着，“如果我说我也不想来，这对你会不会有一些安慰，莱娅？”  
她也叹息着，“我相信这一点，殿下。”

  
共鸣。我没预料到这个。“你可以叫我卢克。”我脱口而出。我刚刚说了什么？只有Tevas和皇帝可以叫我的名字。躁热窜上我的脸。就在此刻我意识到实际上我有多么孤独。

但她随即嘲弄地笑了，“我能吗？”我对上她的眼睛，迫使她看着我的。“是的。”这话几乎是牙缝中挤出来的。

  
她睫毛扫了几下，试图从嘲讽中恢复过来。“那么您为何将这份荣誉赐给我？”

  
我向前靠近她，我都压根没意识到我在这么做。“因为我喜欢你，莱娅·奥加纳。”费解在她脸上浮现出来。她已经实实在在赢得了王子的注意，但我在她眼睛里看到了慌张警觉。

  
体内什么东西舒展开来。我第一次用原力触摸她。当我扫过其他女孩，原力的触须会穿过她们，仿佛她们是一团黑暗物质。但在这里，它遭到了阻力。原力在她周围闪着光却无法碰到她，就好像她被一层屏障围绕着。莱娅·奥加纳不是没有原力的。

  
她是被封闭了。

  
不是她自己做的，是有人为她做的。为了保护她，为了隐藏她。

  
而现在我找到了她。

  
莱娅的嘴唇颤抖着，直到她抿紧了双唇。她强迫自己眼中的光亮重新闪动。“您喜欢我。好吧，感谢您殿下。今晚我可以安睡了。”

  
音乐停了，舞蹈也是。但在离开之前，我贴在她耳边低语着，“我希望你不。”在把她带离舞池时，她曾经干燥的手在我手心里发抖。

我们回到Tevas、塔金还有奥加纳那边。我牵着莱娅的手体贴地把她交给她父亲。“奥加纳议员，”我说道，又一次戴上我的迷人笑脸。“感谢您，为我的成年夜带来最闪耀的光彩。公主确实，”我朝她看去。“独一无二。”

那议员颔首，“这实在是我们的荣幸，尊贵的殿下。”

  
他话里没一个字眼是他妈的真心实意。

  
公主离开我走到她父亲身边握住他的手。她冲他轻声说话。原力让我成为唯一清楚听到说话内容的人。“Papa，我们能离开吗？现在？”  
“当然可以，Lee-Lee。”他轻轻回答。

  
Lee-Lee。我记住了。

 

 

奥加纳向父亲致意。“感谢皇帝今夜的慷慨，维达爵士。我们要离开了。”

“如你所愿，奥加纳议员。”Tevas说着，甚至都不询问为什么。他已经知道了。他们离场时，我看见莱娅强撑着让她的步子保持优雅，不显出慌乱。她做得很勉强。

我转向塔金。“指挥官，我能和父亲分享一点私人时间吗？”

  
“当然，殿下。”塔金说。一阵轻快的笑声从他的薄嘴唇里发出来。他的笑意里带着一点嫉妒，对于我是怎么和这个顽固的小公主喋喋不休讲这么久的。他向我致意，鞋跟相碰，利落地顿首。然后转身离开了。

  
***Tevas，***我向他传递思绪。***我不在乎参加别的什么舞会了，已经没有需要了。*** 我透过他面罩的镜片试图对上他的眼睛。***我想要她。***

  
父亲先是祝贺了一番。***很好，nuyak Su'us。我们要通知皇帝，然后开始谈判。***但奇怪的是他对我屏蔽了思想。这很……困扰人。  
***您不赞同吗？***我问。

  
***这是桩般配的亲事。你的订婚将是一个绝好的政治机遇。把奥德朗带进帝国王室能迫使奥加纳和布蕾哈女王，以及议会里的其他反叛势力归于顺服。奥德朗是核心星域的一颗明珠，皇帝会很开心地把她加到自己的王冠上。***

  
***但是？***我能听出话里的转折。

  
他停顿了。***没什么好担心的，卢克。来吧。***

 

 

在走向二层的皇座时，宾客的人山人海再次在我们面前分开道。我们走上楼梯，一同站在皇帝面前。“他已经选择了。”父亲说。

  
皇帝笑了，“好啊，速度挺快。哪些可人儿抓住了他的眼？”

  
“只有一个，奥德朗的莱娅·奥加纳。”

  
皇帝咆哮般——真是咆哮一般——爆发出一阵笑声。我不知所措。这个特别的公主身上有什么能激起这些男人这么大的反应？他看向我，“我的孩子，”他似在吟唱一般。“只有你能步入一片花海，却只想要一朵高岭之花。”

  
我笑着耸耸肩，“唾手可得的宝物便不再是宝物了，陛下。这不是您教会我的吗？”

  
“确实。”他轻声笑着，看向Tevas。“明天我们开始为订婚和聘礼协商。在此期间，来，我的孩子。既然你已经做出选择，是时候给你生日礼物了。”

  
“我的礼物？”我今天早上刚得的轻型巡洋舰还在宫内泊湾里停着。“但您已经送过我一件礼物了，吾皇。”

  
“噢，那是其中一件。我在最后准备了一件最好的。”他从王座上起身，召唤我们，“跟我来。”

 

我们离开了舞会的浮华和喧闹，进入黑暗的走廊，朝着皇帝私人的传输湾走去。接着又乘他的传输机到了他的私人宫殿，一个我只拜访过几次的地方。***Tevas，你知道我的礼物是什么吗？***

  
***我知道。***他没详细说，但是他的思绪五味杂陈。骄傲和喜悦混合着惆怅。我压下心头的沮丧。为什么他今天晚上表现得这么奇怪？

  
我们到了。在穿过宫殿那看不到尽头的走廊时，我意识到我们正在深入皇宫的心脏，前往他的私密寝殿——我从来没去过的地方。香料焚烧发出的一阵奇异芬芳充斥着我的鼻子。我惊奇地看着那些沾染了奢靡和肉欲气息的繁杂装饰。最终，我们站在一组门前。

  
皇帝停下来转向我，“这是你成年的前夜，是你褪去男孩身份……”他挥了一下手，门便开了。“成为一个男人的日子。”

  
我朝着门内窥探，下巴因为惊愕而沉下来。当看见二十个此生未见过的美丽女人时，我被纯粹的本能推着往前走。此刻我正站在皇帝的后宫中。里面大部分都是人类，也有两个提列克人［12］，绿色和淡紫色皮肤的，还有一个紫红色泽的泽尔特罗斯［13］女性。她们慵懒地伸展四肢靠着枕头，有的坐在地上，有的偎在天鹅绒的长沙发里，身上仅仅笼着朦胧的纱巾。它们打着褶、缠绕在她们完美的肢体上。一群持着托盘的服务机器人在四周围绕，托盘里是琳琅满目的外星食物，还有装着泽尔特罗斯香料酒的玻璃瓶，那酒是一种强效催情药。

  
我转回身，张着嘴看着皇帝和Tevas。皇帝轻声笑着，“一天之内你会被带回去的，当你成年日结束的时候。”他冲女孩子们做了个手势。“晚安，维达王子。”他离开了，但是Tevas逗留了一会，注视着我。现在我理解他的忧郁了。我确确实实不再是他的小男孩了。

  
我走向他，抬起头冲他微笑。***谢谢，Tevas。*** Tevas什么都没说，伸出手捏了捏我的下巴。他只点了一下头，便转身离开。门在他身后阖上了。

 

摸上肩膀的手使我转过身去。女孩之中的几个已经围住了我，抚摸着我的脸颊、头发，咯咯笑着用几种不同的语言讲话。其中一个正在从我肩上解下斗篷。她们身上带有香水混合着情欲的味道。我开始生起气来，自己都没完全弄懂是为了什么。我拍掉她们的手，瞪着眼让她们离我远些。不，她们没有权力决定今夜的走向。只有我能。

  
我四处看着这间奢华的娇屋，扫视其他女孩直到……我看见一个有深色头发、深色眼珠和苍白皮肤的，一个看上去最像莱娅·奥加纳的。我上前，握住她手臂，引她从沙发上起来。她比奥德朗公主年长，但大不了几岁。她款款地，带着欲望朝我笑。原力揭示了她因为自己是今晚让卢克王子变成男人的第一人而洋洋得意。但是她错了。在我握住莱娅手的那一刻，我便已经是个男人了。

  
我带她到私密的卧室里，滑着手势赶走半路上给我倒来一杯香料酒的机器人。我完全不需要它。大门刚刚关上，我把她拉近，压向她嘴唇吻她，用我的舌头品尝她的。她吃惊的娇嗔只能点燃我的欲求。我把她翻过身推到床上，倾身压上她。接下来的几个小时里，我将化身成我在那些书上读过的每一位情人，我将用每一种可能的姿势占有她，我将品尝并享用她肉体的每一部分。

  
随后，在我刺入她的时候，“Lee-Lee”这个名字轻轻从我齿间流淌出来。

 

————

1\. Bacta tank｜ 巴克他(Bacta)是一种红色透明的化学液体。它会促进身体组织快速再生。  
2\. his Destroyer, the Devastator ｜“蹂躏者号”在成为帝国的歼星舰前是维达个人的旗舰。  
3.the golden-haired son of the Might of the Empire｜the Might of the Empire是一幅图画的名字，描绘了帕尔帕廷的崛起，此处应该代指ppt [画长这样](http://mistletoe691.lofter.com/post/1d98ad2c_ef1a97c8)  （来自wookieepedia）  
4\. Corellia｜老韩家乡  
5.Kuat Shipyards  
6.Sabacc｜老韩就是玩这个赢了千年隼的  
7.the Seduction of Zephralia｜应该是原创书名  
8.abalone necklace｜鲍鱼贝壳因为美丽的色泽和花纹可以做首饰 [比如](http://mistletoe691.lofter.com/post/1d98ad2c_ef1ada46)  
9.Eiradu  
10.之前卢克讽刺塔金进攻凸角星系时损失惨重  
11.legacy world｜首次出现在《催化剂》小说中  
12\. Twi'lek  
13\. Zeltron

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：  
> 好吧，看来最终还是变成了多章节故事。  
> 可以在汤上联系作者 tumblr-- vaderssidechick.tumblr.com  
> ————  
> 译者：这章加入莱娅视角。我想也是为了对比两人的成长环境。  
> 为避免满屏夹杂英文，papa和mama我统一翻译成中文了

 

**莱娅**

繁星倏忽流逝，要数清它们并不容易，但我在尝试。躺在舱房里的床铺上，我把头探向景观窗。项链已经摘下，我拿在手里拨弄着，让自己的思绪平静下来。一些发卡和发带被我取下了，以便躺得更舒服些，但是它们没有全被拿下来。我的手抖得太厉害了，我就是……需要镇静。看着流淌的星河吐出一口气，然后试着不去思考。冥想。爸爸这么叫它。他说这能有助放松，帮助他专心于自己的事务。

我对此不是很擅长。

一阵敲门声。“Lee-Lee，你醒着吗？”

“是的爸爸，进来吧。”

舱门滑开，爸爸进来了。他解下了礼服套装厚重的长袍，只穿着短外套和裤子。“Lee-Lee，”他柔和地说，“你都没换衣服。”

我摸着礼服裙子，“它事实上奇怪地令人舒服。没法想象那些女孩子是怎么穿进她们的裙子里的，有些简直是个非凡的复杂工程。”

他坐在我床脚。“坐起来，我帮你解开头发。”尽管忧虑侵蚀着我，我仍朝他笑了笑。爸爸总是知道怎样让我更好受一点。我坐起身挪过去，把后背转向他。他的手一如既往地温柔。爸爸开始把更多的发卡取下，解开辫子。“你还好吧？”

“爸爸，”我叹着气，“今天晚上到场的有多少女孩？两百，三百？然后所有人之中……我成了他唯一注意到的？”

“这个嘛，”爸爸说，“你确实相当出众，莱娅。”

“我甚至选了最朴素的裙子，好让他不留心我。”

“不幸的是，美丽是掩盖不在的。”我听出他话里的不舒服。他叹息着，“你不是非得和他跳舞的，甜心。”

“我得跳，我已经给您惹了够多麻烦了，爸爸。”

“没有麻烦，Lee-Lee，”他挪过来一点，“我事实上相当为你骄傲。塔金那是他自食恶果。”他解开我另一边辫子，小心地把它散在我肩上。我们之间的沉默表明他在忖度一个问题。“莱娅，维达王子对你说了什么，让你沮丧成那样？”

“不是他说了什么，只是……他这个人。”我紧张地把玩着手里的项链，它发出叮当声响。

“把它给我。”爸爸说着伸出手，“Chalcedony Waves[1]是一件传家宝，可不是件能摆弄的玩具。”

于是我把项链递给爸爸，双手紧握着放在膝盖上让它们镇定下来。他继续忙着我的头发，直到我说，“爸爸，如果他要求我嫁给他呢？”

“他不会的。”他急促甚至有些尖刻地说。

那语调使我吃惊。我转过身看着他的脸，而且不喜欢我看到的样子。那脸上显露出怒气，还有……害怕？“如果他要求了呢？”我强调。“作为一个维达，他会要求吗？或者他会直接命令我？”

“没关系。”他眼皮沉下来，让眸子看起来更暗了。他抓着我的手，“你可以说不，Lee-Lee，你妈妈和我都会始终支持你。”

“爸爸，皇帝对一个愚蠢的舞会邀请都威胁着要制裁，如果我拒绝了帝国王子的求婚将会发生——”

“奥德朗会绵延下去，一如它过往的万年国运。相信我莱娅，”他手指捏着我的下巴，“你是最不会让她走向毁灭的人。”

我在他宽大的手掌上覆盖上我的，心里想着和维达王子的谈话。“事实上，爸爸，我不认为他完全是坏的。”

他变得有些僵硬，“你是说，你喜欢他？”

“原力啊，不！他傲慢无礼又冷酷无情，他是达斯维达的儿子！”

“那你为什么那样说？”又来了，他眼中深深的忧虑离惧怕只有一线之隔。这使我困扰。父亲曾经在议会里数次和达斯维达本人针锋相对，从没在他面前弯过腰。为什么他儿子让他紧张成这样？

我试着让他放松。“当我告诉他那也是我的生日时……爸爸，您真应该看看他的脸。好像一瞬间他就变了个人似的，如此……脆弱。”好像他才知道自己在宇宙中不是孤独一人。“我猜他被孤立了。他有任何朋友吗？我认为他其实相当孤独。”

爸爸叹了一口气，“从他被养大的方式来看，我对此不算吃惊。还有那些养大他的人。”

我同意地点着头。爸爸和妈妈总是确保不让我远离人群，总和他们相处在一起。而且他们坚持我要和奥德朗不同阶层的人交朋友，而不是只和贵族来玩。“他甚至告诉我，我可以叫他卢克。”

他的眉头拧成一副怒容。“他这么说了？”我点点头。“你说了什么？”

“没说什么好话。”我承认道，抬起头看爸爸沉下来的脸。他脸上浮现在许多种心思，没有一种我能轻易猜测。

他搂过我，把我拉进他怀里，下巴抵着我的头。“你对他那样一个男孩子来说太强大，太聪明，也太具有威胁性了。他早晚会意识到的。你说不，他会气得撅嘴，然后他就厌烦你去追求其他的公主了。总会有那么一个人想成为那个家庭的一份子的。”我缩在他怀里咯咯地笑起来，但这笑在他喃喃自语时停下了，“我不会让他们得到你的，Lee-Lee。”

他的心在我耳边跳动着。“爸爸，如果真那么简单，您为什么这么害怕？”

他低头看我，脸上露出微笑，“因为我从来都不像你这么勇敢。”

我打闹着捶他胳膊，“别那么说，您是我见过的最勇敢的男人。”

“而你，”他在我头上亲了一下，“是我生命中的光。”他拉开一些距离，把我肩膀转过去，然后将我那松散的头发编成一条简单的辫子。“好了，让自己舒服点，好好休息。我们还有十一个小时才到家呢。”

“好的，爸爸。”

我俩一同从床上起身。我给了他一个拥抱。他又亲亲我的额头，给我日常的晚安祝福，“做个大大的梦，Lee-Lee。”他一离开，我便脱下晚会礼服，穿上最爱的睡衣。当不得不离开奥德朗时，我走到哪里都带着它。我下指令熄了灯，然后爬进被窝。

但我无法入睡，只能再次看着星辰划过。我想着维达王子，想着他看着我的那一刻。好像他试图进入我的思想但没能做到。好吧，他当然办不到，没人能那么做。

也许除了维达。而且如果那是真的，卢克说不定也能做到。

刚刚……我把维达王子称为卢克？

我翻身背对着景观窗。我不愿那么想他，好像他是一个别的男孩，因为他不是。他是维达的儿子，帝国未来的皇帝。而且他恐吓我。那还真是愚蠢，因为除了跳舞，他事实上什么都没做。但是他看着我的样子，他同我说话的口气，他触碰我的方式……他表现得不像个男孩，而像一个成年男人。

像一个想得到我的成年男人。

我在被窝里蜷起来。我不想感到害怕，但是如果爸爸都惊恐了，我又怎么勇敢？

******

尽管礼服裙意外地舒适，还是穿回便服的感觉棒。当飞船的坡道打开，我立即感受到太阳温暖的问候，宫殿泊湾周围盛放的丁香树芬芳沁人心脾。妈妈站在坡道尽头，她把我搂进臂弯里，在我耳边轻声说：“你昨天看起来漂亮极了，Lelali。”

我忍不住倒在她怀里，“噢原力啊，妈妈你看见了？”

妈妈把我拉开些低下头看着我。“每个人都看见了。”她转向爸爸，在他嘴唇上印下一个结结实实的吻。我看向她身后，发现了温特（Winter）[2]。她正在看着我，脚底装了弹簧似的已经按捺不住。

这不。

“他是怎样一个人，莱娅？”我朝她走过去时她爆出一串问题。“他真人真的像全息网上一样英俊吗？”

“我猜是吧。”我耸了耸肩。

“他眼睛真那么蓝吗？”

他的眼睛。我回想它们是怎么看着我的，“更蓝一点儿。”

“他真的有那么梦一般——”

“温特！我不想谈论他，好吗？”

她洋溢的热情在我面前轰然倒塌。“好吧。”

我咬着嘴唇，手臂环住她。“抱歉，我没想对你发脾气。”

“莱娅，”她轻声说，“发生了什么？”

我又把她手臂抓得紧了些。“我……我不知道，温特。”我打破尴尬窘境，试图摆脱这些，“嘿，来一场射击练习怎么样？我现在能把爆能枪使得很好了。”

笑容又回到温特脸上。“一起来。”

我转身想告诉爸妈我们打算去射击场，那时我看见他们正在小声交谈。爸爸脸上的笑意褪了色，他眉头紧锁。妈妈回头看我，带着愠怒绷紧了脸。我拍了拍温特，“待在这，我就回来。”然后我慢步走向父母，“出什么事了？”

妈妈看了一眼爸爸，然后又看着我。她在身前叠起她优雅的手，我立即认出来那手势——我从她那里学来的，用来防止手发抖。“莱娅，今天早上我收到一份信函，来自帝国中心，”她停顿了，“来自维达爵士。”

我把提到嗓子眼的心又咽回去，试图表现得漠不关心。“他想要什么？”

“他……”妈妈又看了一眼爸爸，“想要举行一次全息会谈，和我们所有人。”

“什么时候？”

“现在。”爸爸说，快按不住他的怒气。“等我们一回去。”

我深吸一口气，“银河系的所有人和妈妈一样，都看到了我和王子跳舞。然后一天之后维达就亲自来联系我们了？”我们互相看着，都沉默不语，但我们都知道这意味着什么。

我抓紧了爸爸的手臂。“昨天说的算话吗，爸爸？关于永远支持我？”

爸爸原本满是愠怒的脸绽开了一个骄傲得意的笑，“百分之一百，Lee-Lee。”

我看着妈妈，她用一个点头和微笑来回应我，其中饱含爱意。我抓过他们的手握得跟紧了。“好吧，让我们和维达爵士谈谈，回绝他儿子的求婚。”在转身朝王宫进发时，我朝温特做了个手势，“射击场见，为我备好一把爆能枪。”

“遵命，老板。”她说着，手敬礼般冲我比划着。

我们走向母亲王宫的办公室。但是在进去前，我们互相紧握着手。三个人一时无言，直到我抬头看着妈妈，“我会说愿意的，如果您想让我那么做的话，妈妈。为了奥德朗。”

她的身份从妈妈变为了奥德朗女王，脸上的柔和被坚定的决断代替。“嫁给维达王子对奥德朗可不是最好的结果，我的女儿。你知道这一点。”

我尽可能保持镇定，看向父亲。“爸爸？”

“支持到底，Lee-Lee。”他说着握紧了我的手。

我的心擂鼓一般在胸膛里捶击，胃紧张地快扭绞成结。但是他们脸上露出的对我的爱，还有那坚毅的神情，让我深埋的勇气得以战胜任何恐惧。我向妈妈点点头。她随后用手势示意一名仆从，向维达爵士致敬。

维达真人大小的投影出现在母亲办公室中央的全息电脑上方。即使那影像投映在光亮中，他仍然和真人一样古怪可怖。他呼吸机的声音如一阵呜咽的风刮过房间，那冰冷的男中音在其中回荡。“布蕾哈女王，奥加纳议员，”他面具转向我这里，“莱娅公主。”

从那仪器调制过的声音里我能听出他的轻蔑。随后我突然想到自己看起来是什么样子——那天晚上的脂粉已经卸去，我现在素面朝天，身上穿着宽大的束腰短上衣、裤子还有靴子，辫子松乱，而且我还隐隐忍不住发笑。很好，我很高兴他看到这幅样子，走在人头攒动的集市都不会有回头率的那种，完全不是帝国晚会中应该有的样子。我想让他认为我配不上他金色的未来皇帝。

但是随即我看见他的肩膀变得有些僵硬，几乎像是……吃惊？那神情一闪而过，但是它确实显现了。是吗？我实在异想天开，一定是。试图解读维达就如同解读一艘歼星舰。

“维达爵士，”妈妈摊开手，走向前说着，那么谦和而又有威严。我从来没完全学过来。“这真是荣幸，我们今天有什么能招待您的？”

他在转向我父母前仍看了我一会，“公主似乎给维达王子留下了很深的印象。”

“对此我不感到意外，维达爵士。她很擅长这个。”妈妈说着，冲着西斯尊主温暖地笑着，嗓音平稳，语调轻快。原力啊，我真希望我也能够做到她这样。

“确实。”他带着一点直截了当回应着。我看着他把一双大手叉到腰带上。“我和皇帝讨论过他表现出来的兴趣。他赞同维达王子和奥加纳公主之间的婚姻将有益于王室和帝国合为一体。因此，我希望可以为他们的婚约开始协商讨论。”

多浪漫啊，我真希望我刚刚没有翻白眼。

他继续说着，“我们将从聘礼开始议程，关于何种资礼能够使双方都满意——”

“维达爵士，”妈妈走上前，抬起一只手平静地打断他，脸上笑容波澜不惊。“您是说想同总督和我讨论？如果是这样，那恐怕是不可能的。”

黑暗领主低下那阴森的面具看向妈妈。“为什么不？”他变了调的声音几乎听起来是在低声嚎叫。

“这个，您看，维达爵士，”妈妈说，“今天是莱娅十四岁生日，也就是说，根据奥德朗的法律和传统，她是一个成年人了。因此，总督和我不会讨论她未来任何的规划。选择权……”她指向我，“在莱娅手里。”

我呆呆看着妈妈，下巴都快垂到胸口。她回给我一个微微的眨眼。是的，除去公主的身份，今天开始我在奥德朗就是一个法定成年人了。因此选择权完全在我手里。我试着隐藏浮现的笑意。

我不认为自己成功了，因为维达明显还在“据理力争”。“奥德朗的法律仍然要服从于帝国法律——”

“原谅我的打断。”爸爸说着，显然努力让自己镇定自若。“但是法典上有任何一款条文提到这一点吗，维达爵士？毕竟帝国只建立了十四年，维达王子又是第一顺位继承人。而且，”他补充着，语调开始平稳中带着强硬，“我不记得帝国议会批准通过的任何草案能强迫公民与帝国王储成婚。另外，奥德朗王室从未有过包办婚姻，所有成员都自己选择配偶。是不是这样，我最爱的布蕾哈？”

妈妈朝爸爸温暖一笑，“是这样，我亲爱的贝尔。”

我死抿着嘴唇防止自己笑出声来。他们真是狠狠扇了维达的脸！

“因此，正如事实呈现的这样，”爸爸说，“莱娅完全有权利在这件事上做决定。”

我现在唯一想做的就是跑向他们，扑进他们怀里。当然，我没有这么做。礼仪确实是一个因素，但是更多是因为我能感受到黑暗领主此时对我毫不掩饰的怒视。即使他只是个全息投影，房间里的气温也似下降了好几度。

“我明白了。”他说话声音带着轰鸣。他们说倒他了，他都找不到站住脚的理由，他知道这一点。然而这并没有让他停下，“鉴于公主在你们地区已经是一个法定成人。我想她会做出一个成年人该做的决定，”他低头看我时手在皮带上攥紧了，“并且做出一个明智的选择。”

哦，看看这男人的气焰！“我就站在这，维达爵士。请不要用第三人称对我说话。如果您有话要问，那么直接问我。”我余光瞥见妈妈和爸爸脸上的笑容消失了。噢原力啊，我做了什么？我刚刚对维达出言不逊！但是神啊，我忍不住，他就是如此……令人火冒三丈！这么刻薄至极！唉，他甚至都不喜欢我，为什么还想我围着他宝贝闪金光的小孩打转？

维达戴面具的脸歪着一侧低下冲着我。那空洞洞的注视快把我冻住了。他朝我走近了一步，但我只是眯着眼睛没有退缩。这就对了，这是我和你之间的事，维达。

终于他开口了，“很好，”他语调低沉，并没有那么冷嘲热讽。“奥加纳公主，你接受吾儿的求婚吗？”

“不，我不接受。”

心脏跳了一拍。“解释。”

我看了一眼父母，他们正在竭力掩饰着担忧，同时我的大脑飞快转着。做好它，莱娅。让自己……成熟起来。“这个，您看，维达爵士，自今天起我在奥德朗就是一个成年人了。因此明天我将参与竞选奥德朗议会。选举结果在六个月内产生，而且毫无疑问我会胜出。第一个任期结束时，我将达到享有完整帝国公民权利的年龄。随后我会竞选我父亲在帝国议会的职位，鉴于他已经表达出任期结束退休的想法了。对吗，父亲？”

“是的，莱娅。”爸爸说着，他眼里闪着光亮。

我转身对着维达爵士，“我同样完全有信心赢得那场选举，而且我计划将议员作为我的人生职业。因此，您看，”我摊开手补充着，“近期我都没有考虑过成婚。我人生的下个十年恐怕已经被排满计划了。”然后我叹了口气，“同时，选一位帝国议员当皇后似乎会是个相当的利益冲突，不是吗？我无法预料我将如何平衡帝国王室与人民的利益，而又不被两方都指责是在玩弄王权。另外，鉴于议员的工作负担，显然我将无法按照王子他命……”我改口了，“他应得的那样把全部精力放在王子身上。”我迫使自己笑得再灿烂一些，“相信您能理解这一点，维达爵士？”

维达立在那儿，除了呼吸声外是一片死寂。他纹丝不动，久到我都不知道过去了多长时间。我真希望我能看到他的脸，好知道那下了诅咒般的头盔里都在想些什么。房间里的紧张气息厚重得都能用把振动刀（Vibroblade）切开。

我继续看着维达，因为我其实有点害怕去看我父母。我刚刚是犯了一个巨大错误吗？我刚刚将整个奥德朗拖入危险了吗？我发誓，在这一刻，我几乎感到他们就在边上紧挨着，我能觉察他们的愤怒……

直到那可怕的声音又一次响起来，如毒气一般弥漫在办公室里。“是的，公主。我理解。”

我想我的眼珠子快瞪出来了。“你……你理解？”

“当然，您为职责使命献身的精神值得旌表。我相信这也是吾儿钦佩的品质之一。”

这是真实发生的吗？ “呃，谢谢您，维达爵士。”

“当然，他会极其失望。”

啊，还是威胁的口气。他就差把 _极其_ 这个词踩在靴子底下碾了。思考，Lee-Lee。“他值得更好的，维达爵士。一个全心待他的妻子、一个奉献自己养育王位后嗣的母亲。我不是那样的女孩，这对他不公平。”干得好，莱娅。

维达只对我点了一下头，便转向我父母。“我会把公主的回复告知吾儿。”随后，没有更进一步的讨论或者一个得体的告别，维达的全息投影就消失在了空气中。

我们只是杵在那儿，呆呆看着维达刚刚站着的地方，直到我们面面相觑。“就……就这样？”我问。

“似乎是这样。”妈妈说着松了口气。

“这……不可能是这样。”我走到那个现在空荡荡的地方，太过用力地拧着眉毛让我都觉得疼了。“这不可能是全部。他刚刚……达斯维达刚刚接受了‘不’作为一个回复？”

“是的。”爸爸说着，但是完全没有笑意。“至少目前是这样。”

我转向爸爸，“那么这事还没有结束，您也明白，对吗？”

他深吸一口气，把手放在我肩膀上，“今天的事情已经结束了，Lee-Lee。”他脸上挤出一个大大的笑容，“你真是太了不起了！”

我活像是憋了几年的气终于吐出来放松了，“是吗？”

“太棒了！”妈妈重申道，刚才的所有礼节也都抛一边了，把我拉进一个厚重的怀抱里。“我是如此为你骄傲，Lelani！我从来没见过任何人那样面对维达！”

“你当然见过，妈妈——你和爸爸！”我紧紧地抱着她，好像快用上我全身的力气。

“莱娅，”她笑了，“别那么紧，我的天，你这么小的个头力气怎么这么大？”

“因为，”爸爸嚷着，“她是我的热能小榴弹（little thermal detonator）嘛！”在我能阻止之前，他一把将我扛到肩上。

“爸爸！”他转起圈来时我尖叫起来，“爸爸，放我下来，你像个大老粗（nerf herder）！”而在我反应过来之前，他就扛着我出了办公室，穿过王宫的白色走廊。妈妈大笑着跟在后头。仆人和机器人见了，也加入我们的笑声。我蹬着腿捶着爸爸的后背，“爸爸，把我放下来，你要带我去哪？”

“你会知道的。”从我们前进的路线来看，爸爸似乎是在带我往宴会大厅走。妈妈跑在前面为我们开门。爸爸停下来，温柔地把我放下。“转过来吧。”我还没能完全回过身来，整个大厅爆发出一片震耳欲聋的“SURPRISE!”

当看见整个王宫的人——仆人、行政官、安保员、我所有的同学朋友——齐聚一堂，欢呼声响彻云霄时，我尖叫起来，手捂着自己的脸。礼台上拉过一条巨大横幅，写着“我们未来的议员生日快乐！”长长的宴会桌中央是个硕大无比的蛋糕，装饰着蜡烛。它们都做成我最喜欢的花朵和禽鸟的样子。

我转回去，呆呆地看着妈妈。她正在哈哈大笑，“你真以为我们不会庆祝你的生日吗？”

“噢，妈妈、爸爸！”我摊开双臂扑向他们两个。“谢谢！太感谢你们了！”

就在这时，温特跑过来加入我们的拥抱。我转过去，牢牢抱住她，“你知道？”

“我当然知道啦，那还用说！”

“但我们还打算去射击场呢！”

“好吧，”她拉开我，“我本打算谈谈维达王子让你分心的，那时候大伙儿每个人都准备好了。但你被自己的事分心了……直到维达爵士又添了一档子事。”温特的笑容黯淡了，“你还……好吗？”

我本来几乎忘记他了，直到刚才又想起来。但我不会让这事扫我兴的，“我好得不能再好了，你这个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙！”我又抱住了她，“现在我们来些蛋糕吧！我正肚子饿呢！”

 

 

**卢克**

我用原力抓起训练机器人，狠狠地把它甩出去。它一路划过房间直到在居室墙上摔得粉碎。“她 **拒绝** 了？？”

Tevas一动不动地站在门口，手背在身后，对我发的脾气一点反应都没有。“是的。”

“她说了不？”

“拒绝就是那个意思，nuyak Su'us。”

我在房间里来回踱步，练习后的汗水从我胸膛和肩膀上淌下来，光剑仍握在手里。“她……回绝了我。 **我** ！”我捶着胸膛，“她回绝了 **我** ！”

“我们是要用基本语探索所有说拒绝的方法吗，卢克？不如我们用那些我们讨论过的语言继续？”

“这件事能给您带来这么大乐趣还真让我是高兴，Tevas！”我咬牙切齿，“难道您一点不生气吗？ **至少一点** ？”

他歪了歪戴头盔的脑袋，“我应该吗？”

“好吧，是的！这个……”我气得已经说不出话来，“这个小个子、粗鲁无礼、微不足道的公主刚刚拒绝了您儿子的求婚！您不觉得受侮辱吗？”Tevas什么都没说，但我们的链接表明他不觉得。

“好吧，皇帝对此说了什么？”

“我还没有和他交流。”

“好吧，您难道不觉得——”

“ **够了** ！”他咆哮着，耐心显然已经耗尽了。“冷静下来，现在。”

我停下来了，咬着牙。我挥舞着关掉光剑，把它挂回我的腰带上，然后在裤子上蹭掉手心里的汗。“她给你理由了吗？”

“给了。她要竞选奥德朗议会，满十八岁又要进帝国议会。她说没法令人满意地扮演好你妻子的角色。”

“然后你相信她？”我讽刺着。

“不相信，她拒绝是因为恨我们。”

即便最简单的答案通常是对的那个，它对缓解我的愤怒也没有丝毫帮助。我急风骤雨般地走到长凳边拿起毛巾擦身。“我……我们……许诺给她所有东西！银河系，它的全部！当她能当皇后的时候，她却打算把自己的时间——还有我的时间——浪费在议会里……”

当一个主意冒出来时我声音变小了，“就是它了。Tevas，皇帝可以解散议会！如果没有了议会，她也没法参加竞选了。”甚至在它从嘴里蹦出来的那一刻，我就意识到这主意听起来有多荒谬。

他终于从站的地方挪动了，朝我一步步走来。“尽管有许多解散议会的理由，并且它最终会解散，但那不是一个能这么做的稳妥理由，Su’us。”

我把手插进头发里，“那么我想这事结束了。”我想到接下来发生的事不禁抱着自己手臂——一个带着失望的演讲，然后是其他公主，没完没了。

但是父亲什么都没说，只是盯着我看。最终他手插着腰带走到我面前来。他像高塔一般俯视着我时（我会长到他这么高吗），原力中传来的暴怒火焰把我包围。“这就是我培养的未来皇帝？”他喃喃，不，不是喃喃，低吼着。“被宠坏的小孩，夹紧了尾巴这么容易就认输了？”他俯下身，“如果是这样，我不想看见未来任何战役里你指挥失败的场面。”

他的话砭肌入骨。我低下头看着地板，“不，Tevas，您培养的儿子不是这样的。”我声音低哑，几乎没法说出话来。

我感受到父亲的情绪的转变，失望变为了懊悔。他又站直了，把一只手放在我肩上。“你还年轻，卢克，还没完全理解谈判的复杂。一个提议提出来，被拒绝，然后又会有一个新的。”

我的不满烟消云散。“我们会再试一次？”

他长久地凝视着我，我肩膀上的手抓紧了，只有轻声一句，“我们和奥德朗王室之间还没完，Su’us。我可以向你保证。如果成为帝国皇后还不足以让公主接受我们的求婚，也许另一种说服方法会有必要。”

我皱着眉，我太知道那种讲话语气了，那种令人毛骨悚然的决心。“比如？”

“晚上我们会和皇帝在晚餐时讨论。”他简短说了一句，表明我一长串问题到此结束了。那戴着面具的脸不再看着我，像是在考虑事情。“我会在你课程里加一门谈判课，要成为一个成功的君王这会是不可缺少的技能。”

“是的，Tevas。”我叹了口气。和皇帝晚餐。现在任何事情都不能让我心情变好。痛楚蔓延在我心里，我们和皇帝吃饭的唯一原因就是父亲早上要离开了。不带着我。“但是你不会当我的老师是吗？只会是一些教学机器人。”

有什么声音从他合成器里传出来，许多人都没法分辨，但我知道那是一阵叹息。“我后悔把你留在这，Su’us。但只有三个月，我会经常和你联系。”

“从那个你不告诉我在哪里的地方。”我嘟囔着。

“你还没准备好知道这些。”他漠然地说。

“那我什么时候会准备好知道这些‘秘密计划’？”我顶着嘴。

Tevas又走过来逼近我。他把手支在髋部，猛地将披风朝后甩。他现在占据了我整个视野。“你脑袋里进了些什么东西让你这样无礼地和我讲话？”

我本来又想低头看地板，但是Tevas刚刚旁敲侧击地暗示他养了个胆小鬼，我便直接看着他头盔的镜片，向他表明，“我不想一个人留在这，父亲。”

又是一声合成器下的叹息。“你不会一个人的。”他回答，声音柔和多了。“你可以花时间陪陪皇帝。他会教你很多，卢克。”

“所以我会有皇帝的陪伴，还有这个要塞里的所有机器人。”

他又停顿了，原力中的一阵火花表明他可能最终理解了我在说什么。或者那只是我的错觉。“你喜欢那天皇帝送的礼物吗？”

原力啊，他提起了 _这事_ ？我转过头试图掩盖脸上升起的热度。“父亲，拜托——”

“她没满足你的需求吗？”

“没有，她很好！Tevas我不想谈论——”

“皇帝说你可以留着她，如果你想的话。”我原地打着转，张口结舌地看着他。他还在讲，“她会缓解你的孤独感，当然有明确的限制。”

我眉毛拧起来，“什么限制？”

“只能是肉体上的。”

说真的，那挺诱人的。但是我记起了后来的感受。尽管那体验……很好，但我实际上发现自己试着不去想它。因为每次想起来都让我感觉到一种古怪的难受。空虚。上帝与鬼神啊，我甚至都没问她的名字，因为我不想知道。我只是希望她是莱娅，哪怕只有一会儿。“不，Tevas，我不想要她。”

“你更想要一个男孩？”又是一个相当羞辱人的问题。

“不！我不想再谈这件事了，Tevas！”

“如果你希望的话。”

训练出的汗黏在皮肤上，我突然意识到自己没穿上衣。尽管我从没因为不穿衣服而在Tevas面前感到尴尬，但是这次谈话的走向让那感觉跑出来了。从脸上升起的温度现在笼罩了我全身。“Tevas我需要淋浴。” _还有一些私人时间_ 。我在头脑里加上这句。

我确信他听到了。“很好，卢克。梳洗一下，挑些得体的衣服。我到1900时来接你。”

 

******

我们确实在晚餐讨论了。好吧其实是Tevas和皇帝讨论。我只是坐在那儿，一边听一边吃面前的佳肴。他们通常当我不存在似的谈论着我的未来。这在过去并没成为我的困扰，但是出于某些原因，它现在是了。

“菜肴不合口味吗？维达王子？”

我从盘子里抬头看向皇帝，他正坐在主人席上冲我微微笑。他咧开的嘴是我在那斗篷阴影下唯一能看见的东西。“菜非常棒，陛下。一如既往。”

他靠回椅子上，但目光仍锁定了我。“你看上去分神了，我的孩子。我真希望你多集中些注意力。”

“您打算在奥德朗王室里安插一名间谍。”我向他确保我一直在认真听，并且试图对上他的眼睛，“我很赞同，陛下。”

皇帝轻声笑起来，“真高兴你这么做，年轻的继承人。”

我飞快扫了一眼Tevas，他仍巍然不动地坐着，面前没有任何东西。Tevas从来不在任何人面前进食，甚至在我面前也是。但是从原力中传来轻声的敲击，我感受到他的警告，还有一阵自豪。

我从紧张尴尬的笑容里吐出一口气，“原谅我的直接，陛下。”

“没什么需要原谅的，孩子。”又是那卡着痰一般咯咯的笑。我可不期待听三个月那种声音。“我总是喜欢你的耿直。把银河系掌握在自己手里可需要相当的勇敢和魄力，卢克。”他注视的目光变得严厉起来，“上次见你以来，你长进了很多，特别是在原力的修为上。”

我的目光扫过桌子看着Tevas。“父亲是一个非常好的老师，他的原力修为很高。”（wise in the force）

“确实。”皇帝声音沙哑，他抬起一根枯瘦如柴的手指放在嘴边，甩给Tevas一记眼刀。在我还没搞清楚为什么之前，他又开腔了。“他如果明智（wise）就该多喂你吃点。你太瘦了，我的孩子。”

“他总是吃得不多，师父。”那是父亲突兀的回应。

“那么，当他和我待在一起时我们得纠正这一点。”

“训练让他保持瘦削的体型。贪食和放纵对他西斯的训练绝无益处。”

“挨饿同样也是。”皇帝厉声说。

“我 **没有** 饿着他！”Tevas反驳了回去。

我尽力克制不翻白眼。他们又开始了，像长期不和的父母一般在我面前吵吵闹闹叽叽喳喳。一瞬间我好奇，奥加纳家会不会也当着莱娅面这样。好吧，有一个安插的间谍，我也许很快就能弄清楚。我能吗？他们会告诉我任何发现的情况吗？

“这方面我大概是遗传了我母亲，陛下。”我不假思索地说。“恐怕我生来个子就长得比较小，就和她一样。”我从座位上抬起头，看见皇帝的目光像瞄靶子似的直直盯着我。同时我强烈感受到来自Tevas无法遏制的震惊。这是我有史以来， _有史以来_ 第一次在这两个人同时在场时提起母亲。但是这招确实奏效了。他俩都陷入了沉默。

大约过了一分钟。“你对你母亲都知道些什么，孩子？”皇帝用他那慢腔慢调，喉咙里咯咯的声音问我。

我咬着嘴唇。皇帝抛给我一个直接的问题，我别无选择只能回答。“她是帕德梅·阿米达拉，纳布的前女王。那个欧比旺对她起了贪念，因而杀了她。”我重复着他告诉我的故事。在Tevas对我猛地关上思维屏障之前，我便已经感受到了他第一缕雷霆大发的情绪。

他对我勃然大怒。我胆敢提起母亲。又一次。而且更不要说是在皇帝面前。

但皇帝没有生气。如果有什么反应的话，他看上去是像被乐着了。“这些是你所知道的全部吗，年轻的王子？你又怎么知道她很娇小？”

我放下叉子在椅子上坐直。我不敢撒谎，他们会知道的。“我看过……她的影像。”

“在哪里看的？”父亲问，冷漠地如同声音里是一片虚无的空白。

“历史资料馆。”我咽了口唾液，很费力的。

“‘蹂躏者’号上没有她的记录。”父亲说。

“我知道。”我直直看着他的镜片，“我在全息网上看的。”

餐桌上又安静了一会。但他们俩人的原力中都有什么迸发出来，周遭的空气几乎噼里啪啦地冒火星。“全息网有帕德梅·阿米达拉的记录？”Tevas终于开腔了，他平静的语调一点都遮不住底下的波涛汹涌。

“是的，只要你知道到哪里去挖掘。”我回答着，又低下头看我的盘子。

皇帝瞪着我父亲，父亲转而瞪着我。我平时遵循的严格戒律随着我抵在大腿上收紧的拳头而烟消云散了。“她是我母亲！我只是……想看看她的样子！我不明白看她几张照片怎么就犯错了——”

Tevas用手指着我，“我明确告诉过你永远不要掺和这件事，但是你故意违抗我，年轻人！最近你在叛逆这方面倒是一样没有落下——”

“为什么你从来不谈论她，Tevas？”我冲他吼回去。我实在厌烦了被人当成小孩一样威胁！“为什么你不告诉我她的事？为什么她从全息网和历史书本上被删除了？她又不是个叛徒或是别的——”

“ANAS KASH GANA, J’US KVAILAS SUNUS!（够了，你这个无礼的小孩！）”Tevas咆哮着。他飞快地跳起来，如此迅雷不及掩耳般地，椅子都被撞倒在地。我本能地向后退——不只是因为他尖锐的话音，而是因为西斯的语言本身，因为它浸染其中的黑暗原力。我脖颈上汗毛立了起来，皮肤霎时冰凉。

但是那埋在底下的怒火仍在燃烧。

又一次，皇帝的笑声打破了这剑拔弩张的沉寂。“好吧，也许两个人之间有点距离能相处地更顺利，不是吗？”（Perhaps a little time away from one another is exactly what is in order）

我长长吐出一口气。又一次，Tevas和我在皇帝面前吵起来。几乎每次我们在他面前都会发生，事实上是每次我们在首都的时候。Tevas和我很少争吵，但是出于某种原因，我们总是在这里这样做。意识到这一点后我眉头皱了起来。他不知怎么的在鼓励我们吵架吗？像是他享受这个？从中 _攫取_ 什么……？

皇帝完全忽视气得冒烟的父亲转向我，像是什么都没发生一样冲我微笑，“我年轻的继承人，我心爱的孩子，你要来些甜点吗？”

我把视线从Tevas身上挪开，清清嗓子，拿掉了大腿上的餐巾。“不，谢谢您，陛下。我已经很饱了。”

“一点都不要？”他问，语调中带着打趣或是嘲弄的成分，“连Ijelda也不要？”

“什么？什么Ijelda？”

他那尖叫般的声音又响起来，在餐室里回荡着。“还没两天，他就把我的礼物忘了？”他转向Tevas，后者仍然没坐下，甚至都没试图从地上扶起椅子的意思。“如果他摘了这么一朵娇花又把她扔在一边的话，要我看，他将来的姬妾只怕会多得让我自愧不如啊，维达爵士！看来您确实养了一个多情种！”

我的皮肤从冰凉中升起一阵燥热，又是觉得羞辱，又是气愤。所以，她确实有个名字。我张开嘴本打算回应，但是我就是办不到，只能低头看着吃了一半的菜。

直到Tevas平静地说，“卢克，你吃完了吗？”

“是的，Tevas。”

“那你可以回我们寝宫里去了，要是你乐意的话。我们在那碰头。”他的头盔微微向皇帝转了一点，语气里带着严厉，向我表明他快忍不住要发火了。“在我明早离开前，我和陛下还有事要商讨。”

我扫了一眼皇帝，他仅仅是靠回了那奇大无比的椅子上，微微耸肩，动了一下那虬枝一般的手。我努力克制蹿离椅子的冲动，站起身向皇帝鞠躬行礼，“非常出色的佳肴，陛下。感谢您的慷慨招待”

“只要是为了你，我的孩子。”他说着，开开合合的嘴皮下露出蛀朽的牙齿。我大步走向通往走廊的大门，脚步因为他的下一声话音停住了。“也许你下次来这时我们能聊聊你母亲。你愿意吗？”

我转过身，嘴已经张开，正准备回复他一句欣喜若狂的“愿意！”的时候我感受到父亲的暴怒，像是卡米诺星（Kamino）上的一场飓风击中并且席卷着我每一寸肉体。只不过这不是冲我来的，是冲着皇帝。当我意识到他们打算相互攻讦——当着我的面如此时，我五脏六腑都像是被手攥紧了一般。

又一次。

所以取而代之的只是一个点头。然后我就操蛋地离开了那儿。（get the kriff out of there）

皇家卫兵只能听见我靴子跟踢在黑色大理石地面上的敲击声，但是我听见的是身后餐厅厚重的大门里，在原力中肆虐驰骋的黑暗面愤怒刺耳的声音。

 

******

把一个风暴兵从飞行艇（speeder）驾驶位上拽出来完全没花多大力气，都没用上那伺伏在我愤怒下的黑暗面。我没费力去打开舱门，就跳上去进了驾驶位。

“殿下！”那个风暴兵站起来时叫嚷着，“您不能亲自驾驶！”

“看着我。”我冲他吼回去。

“但是——您没有驾驶许可！您还不到年龄！”

我按下点火装置，推动器咆哮的声音回荡在皇家王宫的飞行泊湾上。那士兵在一片轰鸣下听不见我的笑声。我是帝国的王储，我需要许可？还有说真的，那就是他能想出来的最好托词？

来吧，士兵。展现你的恐惧吧……

“求您了，殿下。”他恳求着。从一个风暴兵的塑料铠甲下传出来乞求听起来可笑得有趣。“万一您出了什么事，您父亲会杀了我的。残忍地，非常残忍地杀了我。”

恐惧来了。黑暗面在歌唱。“我会戴头盔的。”我撒着谎。

“至少请带上我！”

我摸着下巴考虑着，“进来吧。”

风暴兵在轰鸣的嘈杂中跌跌爬爬跳进了门里。“你叫什么？”我问。

“TK-4356，殿下。”

“你的日常名字，”我翻着眼珠重申。

他迟疑了一下，“克拉什（Crash）。”

我浮现起笑意来，多贴切的名字。“拴上安全带，克拉什，”我加速了推动器。“ **整个** 一路都拴上。”

他照我说的做了，猛地把安全带绑上大腿、肩膀还有躯干。他头盔在这动作中哐当哐当地发出声响。“您也该这么做，殿下。”

“士兵，在这里你就做两件事。”

“是的，殿下？”

“第一，永远别告诉我做什么。还有第二，”我加快推动器，往前推着释放油门杆，“你可以叫我卢克。”

“是的，殿——卢——卢卢卢卢卢卢卢卢——”

我开着飞行艇脱离泊湾，驶入首都那繁忙的交通航线中。朝着父亲堡垒相反的方向。我的开怀大笑正应和着他的惊恐嚎叫。

“殿——卢克！我们走错方向了，长官！”他在头盔下喊道。

“不是去工房（The Works）,我们没错。”我隔着引擎声吼回去。

“哦该死（Oh shavit）,别去工房，卢克！”

原力啊，但他的恐惧真是令人愉悦！我猛力拉扯着操纵杆，让飞艇螺旋上升着、翻滚着，又在它俯冲下来的时候及时打开反重力装置。克拉什嚎叫着在极度的恐惧中紧紧攥着安全带。我一只手吊着操纵杆，让整个人沉下来。当飞驰在天空中时，我的双脚悬空了。

这是我离真正意义上的飞翔最近的一次。

我可以看见我们面前工房的破败建筑，科洛桑的老工业区。当我把自己拉回驾驶位，兴奋充斥着我，侵骨入髓。那些生了锈的堡垒、支柱之间的狭小空隙好像都在渴求着我从中穿过。

“卢克？”

我几乎忘记了身边这个绑上安全带吓坏了的风暴兵了。“什么？”我厉声说。

“我刚刚在头盔里吐了，长官。”

 

******

一个小时后我开进了要塞里的泊湾。

我仍然沉醉于兴奋的刺激以及原力中传来的克拉什的惊恐。我们还没完全停稳他就开始扯开安全带。

在他能说出话来走出船舱前，我说：“你不会对任何透露这件事。”

他停下了那发狂似的拉扯，静止不动了。“我不会对任何人透露这件事。”

“你呕吐是因为你路边摊吃坏了。”

“我呕吐是因为我路边摊吃坏了。”

“你应该去医务室检查一下。”

克拉什在位子上目光涣散了一阵，最终转向我平静的说：“殿下，我想我该去医务室检查一下寄生虫。请您允许。”

我得意地笑了，“批准。”

我们双双爬出了飞行舱。我看着他绕着驾驶位那一侧打着转，步子迟缓好像完全找不到方向。他坐进去说：“晚上好，殿下。帝国万岁。”

我的微笑随着他的离开消失了。

我转头走向载我去私人住所的便车。车子开起来时，我在原力中联系Tevas，但他不在要塞这里，一定还在宫里。原力啊，他们还在？他们当着我的面争吵的样子活像在双方交战。事实上，我是唯一能导致Tevas和皇帝争吵的因素。除此之外，他完全服从皇帝，对所有命令都不加疑问地言听计从。但是谈到我的时候，他就凶得像一只发了狂的内克苏兽（Nexu）[3]，我屡屡害怕他。

尽管Tevas的力量十分强大，他仍旧没有皇帝那么强。我们合起来也比不过皇帝。

某一天这会改变的。我渴求着那一天。

我走在狭长空荡的黑漆漆的走廊里。奔流咆哮的兴奋已经逐渐消退了。当来到房前打开门时，迎接我的是一间物品散乱，布置奢华的居所。我在“蹂躏者”号上的住处比这小许多。相比这里的铺张浪费，我也更喜欢那里。此处当然是皇帝的另一份礼物，他总是送我东西。房里塞满了帝国最好的家具、无价的艺术珍品、豪华的盖毯、最先进的通讯和娱乐技术。

还有完完全全的沉寂。

在走进宽敞的洗漱室为睡前清洗一番时，我脱掉了那件黑色高领外套。我在那换上睡裤后进了卧室。但我不累。我看着墙上的计时器。几乎已经是午夜了，但是Tevas仍旧没有回来。我应该联系他，确保他和皇帝一切都好。但我犹豫了。他大约仍在为我提起母亲，导致晚餐这场“热爆炸”而生气。

我转而收回原力，穿过房间到全息网那儿。我凝视了一会做了个决定。

我坐在桌前开始搜索。既然我能找到母亲的照片，我也当然能找到奥德朗星上奥加纳王宫的联络密码。

 ***

————

[1]莱娅在《新希望》里为卢克老韩颁奖章戴的那条，维基说材质是纯银的，如此和第一章似乎矛盾了。

[2]温特·塞尔楚Winter Celchu，贝尔亲王属下Sheltay Retrac的独女。母亲去世后被奥德朗一家当做莱娅的姐妹抚养。

[3]前传第二部里行刑角斗场中攻击帕德梅的那只就是内克苏。

另外，nerf heder, kriff, shavit 都算是星战世界里骂人的俚语。

（名词翻译以及注释基本来自星战维基、星战中文网以及贴吧。不当和错误还请指正。）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注（author's note）：  
> "Anas kash gana, j'us kvailas sunus" is Sith for "That is enough, you impudent boy".
> 
> I am totally free-forming this fic. I don't have a solid outline, and even I don't exactly know what will happen next. Stay tuned!
> 
> Ok, I'll make y'all a deal-- if you don't want to leave comments here in public, you can hit me up on tumblr-- http://vaderssidechick.tumblr.com/ and leave them privately in my inbox.
> 
> ————————  
> 补充作者和读者的互动中透露的一些隐藏情节：  
> 贝尔亲王目前是唯一了解莱娅卢克关系的人，因此他表现得十分紧张；维达对莱娅身世还没有什么别的猜测；后续故事会是一个悲剧 “古希腊式的悲剧” （我是彻底绕不开悲剧文了吗）  
> ————  
> 2018.12作者在评论里说coming soon了（康敏苏警告！）有新章节一定会更的，我喜欢这个故事


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情回顾】十四岁王子卢克在成年舞会上一眼相中奥德朗的公主，但莱娅公主拒绝了求婚。王子的成长氛围十分压抑，一张帕德梅的照片引发了激烈的争吵。当天深夜，卢克尝试联系奥德朗他的心上人。  
> 【本章概要】在交谈中，莱娅对王子萌生了好感；卢克则知晓了关于母亲的真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author’s note  
> 我知道距离我更新已经过去很久了。非常感谢你们还在。  
> 译者：  
> 新年作者更新了！本章字数16千，个人保肝翻译，无beta......
> 
> 你可欣赏：  
> 《傲慢与偏见与银河 》  
> 达西卢/丽兹莱 “……从几分钟前开始，他和我那晚遇见的傲慢男孩判若两人。“  
> 《如果你一层一层拨开我的心》  
> 暴躁王子·卢 “我是银河帝国的继承人！没有人可以这么跟我讲话！”  
> 纯情少年·卢 “我会护你周全，莱娅。我保证。”  
> 缺爱男孩·卢 “你对她避而不谈的样子，几乎像是你亲手杀死了她——”

**莱娅**

  
“莱娅。”

  
不。那不是温特喊我名字，我在做梦呢。

  
“莱娅，醒醒。”

  
好吧，那就是温特在喊我名字，还晃我肩膀。

  
“莱娅，醒醒！现在，现在马上起来！”

  
我想我的手正拍打着赶她走。我翻过身仰面朝上，皱着一张脸迷离地看着她。“什么事情，温（Win）？出什么事了？”

  
显而易见，温特像是快没法呼吸了。“有个全息通话找你。”

  
“一个……什么？”我迫使自己起来，努力把我那放空的大脑运转起来。“什么时间了？”

  
“四点。”

  
“早上？？”我一下倒回床上。“告诉那个谁挑个像样的时间打电话。”

  
温特重重推了我一下。“莱娅，我认为你会想接这个电话的！是帝国中心打来的。来自 **科洛桑** 。”

  
我跳了起来。“科洛桑？！”我身体里所有氧气仿佛都被抽走了。“老天，是维达吗？又来？温特，叫醒我父母——”

  
“不是维达。”

  
“好吧，那是谁？”

  
“温特迟疑了，随即跑去拿来晨衣。“你就……跟我来吧。”

  
我看着她百思不得其解，然后叹着气下了床。“好吧，我来了。”我穿上晨衣，跟着她出门、穿过黑暗，走进我们套间里的起居室。去年，父母准许我拥有自己的全息平板和专属调频，这样我能和朋友私密交谈、跟着老师上课。

  
面前亮光里的金发男孩可不是他们之中的一员。

  
全息投影让我眼盲目眩，于是我阖上眼睛，花了一段时间适应那光亮。

  
而当我适应的时候，“你没长脑子吗？？”睡眠不足之下我脱口而出。

  
没穿上衣的维达王子轻声笑着靠回椅子。“那么我也说声你好吧，殿下。”

  
“我就……”温特轻声说着回头朝门去，“留你俩单独相处。”

  
我转过身厉声说： “温特，你敢！你要是敢走——”

  
“莱娅，”她吸了口气，“你知道我没听见是最好的选择。”

  
我想要她留下，只是千言万语消失在了嘴边。她是对的——如果父母发现我瞒着他们和王子谈话，他们会在找我训话前先审问温特。而且温特在这方面“声名狼藉”，在妈妈“失望的”家长注视下，她的防御不堪一击。

  
“你的仆人是对的，殿下。”王子说。那傲慢与舞会上如出一辙。“她回房间是最好的选择。”

  
“她不是我的仆人！”我告诉他，“她是我的姐姐！”[1]

  
他费解地眨眼。“姐姐？没有记录显示奥德朗有两位公主。”

  
“领养的姐姐。”温特端起肩膀，平静地告诉他。“我没有正式被王室收养。”

  
“哦，战争孤儿，唔？”他轻浮地摆手喷着鼻息。“那就走吧。这次谈话只面向王室。”

  
“一丁点都别动，温特！因为 **压根** 就没有什么谈话！”我重重踩着步子走向全息平板的控制器，伸出手把它关掉——

  
“别！”王子叫出声。我抬起头，看见他的桀骜已无影无踪。“别那么做。”他声音里带上了温柔的绝望。“别挂断，拜托？”

  
_拜托_ ？我刚刚听见帝国王储、维达的儿子说了 _拜托_ ？他就在我们眼前从达斯·维达自大的讨厌鬼成了一个沮丧的青春期男孩。“我……我们能重新开始吗？”他抬起天蓝的眼睛看向温特。“你的名字是温特（Winter）？就像天冷的那个季节？”

  
温特在她回答之前与我面面相觑。“是的，就像那个季节。”

  
他点点头，语调从狂傲变为礼貌。“温特，我想和公主私下谈一会儿。然后他带着希冀的眼神看向我。“如果她愿意的话。并且……”他从鼻子里深深吸了口气，我几乎能感受到他说出那些话的挣扎：“我为无礼的行为向你道歉。”

  
温特咳了一声，明显紧张了。“没什么，殿下。我接受道歉。”她看向我，嘴角耷拉，无声地请求我告诉她怎么做。

  
此刻我和她一样哑言无声，这大约也是我同意的原因。我的脖子在朝她点头时僵硬起来。“行吧，温特。我会……和他聊聊。”

  
温特点头，然后朝向王子顿首致意。“呃，呣……很高兴见到您，殿下。”在他能做出回应前，她飞快出了房门。

  
我在那站了一秒钟，在转身面对他之前调整呼吸、平复心跳。“你到底知不知道现在什么时间了？”

  
他瞄了眼肩膀上方的计时器。“午夜。”

  
“那是在科洛桑！这里现在是凌晨四点！”

  
他脸上闪过一个调皮的笑。“我知道。在传输器上我能看见奥德朗的时间显示。”然后是一个耸肩。“我本来以为你现在已经起来了。”

  
“不到七点半我不会起床。”

  
他挑了挑眉。“你真够幸运的。希望我也能享受那奢侈。”

  
他认真的吗？维达要求他按军队作息起床？多么糟糕啊。但我记起我几乎憎恨他时，这点滴的遗憾消失了。“在我看来你很难称得上缺少奢侈，殿下。”

  
他尖锐地抽气，似是要做出反驳，但随即叹息着看向别处。“我打给你不是来和你打架的，莱娅。”

  
“那你为什么打给我？”我从控制器那走开，直面那投影。“而且你是怎么拿到我的私人频道代码的？”

  
王子的眼睛里闪着光。我的星辰啊，它们真的在闪光。“一个人要是知道从哪里入手，就能找到任何东西。顺便说一句，你的数据代码过时得可怕。你得快点让你王宫里的数讯技术部门把它们升级。”  


  
我吐息叹了一声。帝国王储、王牌飞行员、少年战士，然后现在又是一个操纵电脑的精英天才。（a slicer-genius to boot）他当然是了。“您看殿下，如果这有关你的…… _求婚_ ，我已经在那次十分愉快的全息会谈中给了维——”我停下来纠正自己，“你父亲我的答案。所以我们为什么不把它留——”

  
“我不想谈那件事。”他平静地插话。

  
“那你想谈什么？”我叠起双臂问道。

  
“好吧，首先，我想再次请求你叫我卢克。”

  
我放下手臂，微微后退。他语气里没有一丁点恼怒，也没有几分钟前见过的傲慢。事实上，一丝忧愁在他的唇边驻留。“我……好吧，卢克。”像这样称呼维达王子不是恰当之举，好似他只是某个男孩子。然而……这并没完全让人感到不对劲。“你想要什么？”

  
“我只是……”他微微耸肩，再次抬头看我之前他低下头盯着自己的手。“你总穿白色吗？”

  
他正在提起我的晨衣和晚礼服。我挑起一边眉毛。“你现在什么都没穿吗？”

  
卢克低头看着自己光裸的上身，随即紧张地搓着胸膛。“我穿着裤子呢，别担心！”

  
“哦，那真令人欣慰。”

  
他作了个鬼脸，然后伸出手臂。一秒钟后，我看见一件黑色丝质袍子闪进全息画面里，然后浮到背后自己盖上他肩膀。他伸进袖子穿上了衣服。

  
“这样好点？”

  
我直瞪瞪看着他。“你是怎么……做到的？”

  
“我用了原力。”他说着，好像那对我来说该是再明显不过的事情。“如果你回忆一下，我父亲是一个西斯尊主。”

  
我自嘲。“要忘记那事可不太可能。”

  
他停顿了。“那是你说‘不’的原因吗？”

  
“我本以为你不想谈论那事的。”我看向别处。

  
“或者是因为我吓到你了？”我的眼睛猛然看回他。我想要否认他曾经施加给我的任何影响，奈何我办不到。他叹气。“我想也是这样，从你逃出舞厅的样子看得出来。”

  
“我没有 _逃_ 。”我反驳。

  
“确实没有，更像是想要走着逃开。”

  
“行吧。”我低声咕哝，低头看着地板又叉起手臂。“你 _确实_ 表现的有点太强势了，卢克。”

  
卢克扭头扫视别处。“我想确实是。我……以为那是女孩们喜欢的样子。”

  
“你没遇到过多少女孩子吧，对吗？”

  
看见他脸的时候我立即懊悔了。或者说，是我没看见他脸的时候，因为他没有回头看我。“不莱娅，我没有。”但在我笑出声时，毫无疑问，他看过来了。我不是有意的，只是笑意上来了。他那双蓝眼睛对着我眯起来。“真高兴你觉得那好笑。”

  
“不，不卢克，我没有在笑你。我是在笑……成年夜这整个事情有多荒唐。”我摇摇头，“你都甚至没都真正和女孩子讲过话，他们又怎么能期待你找一个妻子？”即便从全息投影的白色眩光中，我都能看到霞红升上卢克的脸庞，向下蔓延到脖子。我的肩膀塌下来。“我……我只是让事情更糟糕了，是吗？”

  
“是的。”但随后他微微一笑。“也可以说不是。你没说错，莱娅。”他不再看我。“我是在歼星舰上被养大的。我唯一认识的女性是工作员和飞行员。而且她们不允许和我讲话，除非在战斗中。”

  
我想起来在返家的飞船上我和爸爸的对话，关于王子有多么被孤立。我还是努力想让谈话阳光一点。“所以，你是在哪学会像那样追女孩子的？ _赛芙拉莉娅的诱惑_ 还是什么？”

  
他向我射来一瞥。“是的，确实是。”

  
我想我的眼神看起来像是有病。“你读过 _赛芙拉莉娅的诱惑_ ？？”

  
“整整十卷。父亲给我的。”

  
“等等——什么？”我倒抽一口气，“达斯·维达给了你全本十卷的 _赛芙拉莉娅的诱惑_ ？”他点点头。我的脑子转了一秒钟然后笑出声来。又一次。这应该给卢克带来了太多羞辱的尴尬，要是他脸上的愠色能算是暗示的话。但是我忍不住。 _赛芙拉莉娅的诱惑_ 是整个核心世界里最久富盛名的大部头传统香艳作品。虽然它被高度吹捧而且人民对它已有广泛的研究，但称它 _直白大胆_ 都算是轻描淡写了。“看在银河的份上他为什么那么做？”

  
他浅浅笑了，看上去微微有些不好意思。“那真不是一个我愿意现在和你讲的故事。”他那眼里的闪光回来了。“你读过吗？”

  
“什么？没有！”我回答。答得有点太快了。

  
“他靠回椅背叠着手臂。”那你怎么知道它的内容？”

  
我的嘴翕动着，却什么也说不出来。直到……“好吧，我读过……几页。”

  
“那些美妙的部分，对吗？”

  
我突然觉得非常热。“卢克，拜托……”

  
他的笑意愈发深了。“你在脸红，莱娅·奥加纳。”

  
“不我没有！”我试着让声音听起来严肃些，但是我没法从脸上抹去那微笑。我也同样没法直视他。

  
他在桌上倚着手肘。“那么你是在哪儿得到拷贝的？”

  
“好吧，当然不是从我的父亲那来的！”我终于抬头看他。恰好望进那对敏锐犀利的蓝眼里，对上那耀眼灿烂的笑容。我挠着脖子，一个我作为议员绝对要禁止的显示紧张的动作。“一个……我的同学，在她妈妈的数据平板里找到了第三卷然后带到了学校来。”

  
“噢，第三卷有许多 _美妙_ 的部分。”

  
我轻轻发笑。“我们就在那，至少六个人统统围着小平板挤作一团，按次序轮着给其他人朗读——”

  
“等一下——你和其他小孩一起上学？”卢克脱口而出。

  
我猜我们不会再讨论赛芙拉莉娅的诱惑了。那还真是件好事。“呃，是的。”

  
“但你是王室！”

  
“所以？那有什么关——”随即我打住了。“你没去上学，是吗？”

  
“没有。”他吸着气摇头。“父亲亲自教导我。大部分是这样。当他必须得出任务或上战场的时候，机器人也会教。”他耸了耸肩。“我是 _歼灭者号_ 上唯一的小孩。”

  
我把头歪向一边。“维达爵士没有考虑过送你去一个合适的学校吗？以便你能见到其他孩子？”

  
“什么？永远不会的。”他听起来满是质疑，甚至感觉受了羞辱。“把我单独留在某个地方，对刺客绑匪毫无还手之力？或者更糟，留给小屁孩他们自己？个个在我面前摇尾讨好、献媚似的吻我鞋靴；还有他们父母处心积虑，希望我能提拔他们连带他们的寒碜亲戚？”讥讽的嗤笑浮上他纤弱的眉眼。“厚颜谄媚与溜须拍马者，全都是这样的人。”

  
在他话语间一阵寒冷窜上我脊背。那阴鸷的傲慢回来了，在他展示给我如此不同的另一面之后，我发现原先那一面一点都不适合他。“我真不相信这是你对百姓的真实看法，当你命中注定要作为皇帝 _服务_ 他们的时候。”

  
“服务？”卢克嗤之以鼻。“统治者不服务。”

  
“恰恰相反，那就是他们该做的。”我挺直脊背让自己看起来高些。“我母亲是奥德朗的女王。她从来没有利用自己的地位来威胁恐吓任何人按她的吩咐办事。她服务我们的子民，帮他们建学校盖房子。她用人民的税收让他们生活得更好，让饿肚子的有饭吃，给予他们医疗救济。”我瞪起眼看他说道，肩膀因为我出口的每一个词而绷紧了。“她从来没有动用权势去组建不必要必要的飞船舰队，或是强征百万人充塞臃肿的军队！”

  
“好啊，那就是她的错误！”卢克瞪回来。“在银河里一支强有力的军队对于维持法制是至关重要的！你不能期望 _平民_ 统治自己，他们也不该被期望在不拥有的情况下支配任何事物！平民是卑鄙、贪婪、自私的！没有一只强有力的手去领导他们——”

  
“你是指逼迫他们——”

  
“银河就会崩溃陷入一片混乱！”

  
“那是 **维达** 的说辞，不是你的！”

  
卢克的蓝眼睛眯起来。他缓缓从椅子里起来，双手摊开撑上桌子，牙关紧咬。“是 _维达爵士_ 。你该用恰当的头衔来表示对他——还有 _我_ ——足够的尊重!”

  
“尊重？？”我走到他投影前，双手在身侧攥紧。“是的，让我们来谈谈尊重，尊贵的殿下！是谁未经许可频繁地潜进谁的全息网？是谁在深夜给谁打电话？是谁把谁从安睡中吵醒？”我伸出一根手指戳向他。，“当 **对我没有半点尊重** 的时候你还真好意思厚着脸皮和我讲尊重！”

  
“你怎么敢！”他大吼到，一把拍在桌子上。“我是卢克·维达王子，我是银河帝国的继承人！没有人可以这么跟我讲话！”

  
“那么也许该有个人这么做了！”我冲他吼回去，“要是有个人时不时敲打敲打你，你也不至于被宠坏了，如此让人难以忍受！也许你就会有 **朋友** ！”

  
我看着我的话语如同炮弹爆炸一般击中了卢克。狂烈的怒火从他脸上熄灭。他跌回椅子里，眼神迷茫，嘴唇抿起来转头无视我。我飞快捂住嘴，喉咙卡紧了再说不出话来。噢女神啊，我刚刚干了什么？

  
“噢卢克……”我又朝他的投影走近一步，“卢克，我说了很糟糕的话——”

  
“没关系。”他喃喃自语，仍然不看我。他在身前叠起手臂，“真相通常都是糟糕的。”

  
“不，那不是真相，那是愤怒。我不是有意——”

  
“是的你有。”随即他却柔和地笑了起来。

  
“什么？你为什么在笑？”

  
他终于把眼睛朝我转回来了。“你真的是天不怕地不怕，是不是？莱娅·奥加纳？”

  
我为那话吞咽了一下克制着自己。“不卢克，我不是天不怕地不怕。恰恰相反，我非常害怕。”

  
“怕我？”

  
“不，不是怕你。”我在怕……你的前途未来。

  
一想到维达和皇帝在毒害卢克的思想、教唆他对抗人民——正是那他将要统治的人民，我的喉咙就像被扼紧了一般。我也是王室成员，所以我清楚王室的孩子身上被施加的压力。但我的经历完全和这不同。我有来自奥德朗各个阶层的朋友，我有温特。我们爬上树梢在森林间穿梭，我们一起翻越山岭在湖中嬉戏。我们躺在草坪上，沉浸在日光之中。我们一道去剧院，一起听交响看歌剧——

  
“和我讲讲奥德朗。”

  
我摒住了呼吸。他是不是……知道我正在想奥德朗？然后我就想起来我在和谁讲话——一个原力使用者，达斯·维达的儿子，银河帝国的下任统治者。谨慎又让心情变得沉郁，我勉强回应他出神的凝视。“为什么你想了解奥德朗？你又想了解奥德朗的 _什么方面_ ？”

  
卢克立即回应了我的猜疑。他缓缓吸了口气，“我就是……想知道那里什么样子。那里很好吗？在全息网上它看起来很好。”

  
他表现得很真诚。我遇上他那对令人惊叹的蓝眼睛。他是从谁那儿继承的？一定是维达，因为爸爸给我看过他挚友、卢克的母亲、帕德梅·阿米达拉的录像。录像里我记得她的眼睛是棕色的。不过他们俩眉眼很像，某个时刻，我可以从他身上看到两人如出一辙的风度。“它很美丽。”我咕哝着。“可能算得上银河里最美的星球。这里群山连绵，非常非常多的山，都覆盖着雪。”

  
“雪。”卢克重复着，脸庞显出激动的光芒。“你摸过雪吗？它是什么感觉？就像冰吗？”

  
他从来没去过雪地？不过随后他又摆出了那副对‘我不懂得原力’半信半疑的表情。“没错。”我想我在笑，“但是它不像冰那样硬邦邦，有点毛茸茸的。当你触摸的时候它就会在你手心里融化。如果时机好的话，你还可以把它们搓成球然后扔出去。”

  
他稍稍蹙眉，“为什么我要这么做？”

  
“为了好玩。”我回答他。“你可以和朋友打雪仗。如果需要的话，你甚至可以用雪起一个避难所。”

  
“好吧我当然知道那个了。”卢克嘲弄地说。当他再次开口时，军事训练下养成的严肃感在那男孩子气的童声里加深了。“基本的生存训练。如果钛战机坠机后人活下来而装备受损。那么在冰雪天里，避难所是最优先要考虑的，然后才是食物。水不是问题，四周都是。每个飞行员在头盔里都有个冷聚变的导向装置。飞行制服也是维生服，可以在零下184度维持72个帝国标准时。如果雪处在可塑状态就能建避难所。爆能枪离地面大约两米射击足以融化它们。”

  
我张口结舌看着他，克制住话语背后的发笑的冲动，“你同样可以搓个球朝你的朋友扔。”

  
卢克瞪了我一眼……一个大大的笑容在他脸上弥漫开来，紧接着是发自内心由衷的一阵笑声。他撑着脑袋，手指梳弄着那头被揉乱的金发。他现在很放松，比我见过的任何时候都自在。我喜欢他这个样子。  
我笑完最后一声回复他。“你没有在任何地方体验过冬天吗？”

  
“没有。”他叹着气把脸颊埋在手心。“王城里都是恒温的， _歼灭者号_ 当然也是这样。但是，我不得不告诉你，进入深空的时候歼星舰上会相当冷。”有一会儿他移开了视线。“我不经常到行星边际去，而且去的时候那里也总是温暖的时节。Tevas不带我去气候极端的地方，他不希望我生病或是受伤。”

  
我皱着眉头。“Tevas？谁是Tevas？”

  
卢克突然间瑟缩着坐直了。“意思是‘父亲’。”

  
“噢。是哪种语言里的？”

  
我发誓，有一瞬间他看上去有一点害怕。“我……那个我不能告诉你。我不该用那个词的。”他又看向我，蓝色眼睛里几乎在恳求，“忘了我说的，行吗？”

  
“行啊。”我想看到他再次展开笑容。“我能和你讲讲丁香吗？”

  
他把脑袋歪向一边。“丁香。那是一种花。”

  
“是的。它们长在树上，春天开花。现在奥德朗就是春天。我们家都被丁香包围了。它们非常漂亮，而且有着最甜美的香味。”想到这个我咯咯笑个没完。“当我一点点大的时候，我就会采一朵——丁香花非常小，手指都能夹住——然后吸花梗里的花蜜。花蜜是甜的。”

  
“它们是什么颜色的？”他问。他那么全神贯注地听着我的描述，在镜头另一端身体前倾朝我凑过来。他眼睛在闪闪发光，嘴唇扬起了柔和的弧度。我甚至都数不清我见过维达王子多少次，在全息网上、在随处可见的海报上，那辉煌帝国的金色之子。但是从来不像这样。实际上，他只是一个男孩。一个漂亮男孩在那……

  
“莱娅？”

  
我猛然回神。“哈？”

  
“它们是什么颜色的？丁香花？”

  
“噢，是的，丁香花。”我清清嗓子。“哦，什么颜色都有。紫色的、蓝色的、粉色的——”

  
“就像你害羞时的红晕。”他嘟囔着笑了。

  
我完全清楚自己现在是什么表情，垂下了头看自己的手。“可拉倒吧。”

  
卢克对我紧蹙眉头，突然间脸上放光。“噢，你的意思是‘别说了’。”

  
“是的，我就是那个意思！”我笑出声。很显然，俗语浑话不是他日常对白的内容。原力啊，他真的被孤立起来了，不是吗？

  
“为什么？你害羞的时候这么漂亮。特别是你头发像这样披散下来的时候。“他停下来吸了口气，“你的头发好长，好美。”

  
我耳朵里能听见擂鼓似的心跳。“卢克，拜托，别那么做。”

  
他朝我眨眨眼，发出一声挫败似的的叹息。“告诉你很漂亮有什么错吗？”

  
“是的！”我扭过身走开，不想让他看着我。我不喜欢内心充斥的这股感觉。他……就从几分钟前开始，他和我那晚遇见的傲慢男孩判若两人。他迷人可爱、真挚恳切、 _像个实实在在的人_ 。事实上我开始喜欢他了。可他是一个怪物的儿子，是独裁政权的继承人。我想要恨他。我 _需要_ 恨他。

我转过去，大步流星地迈向他的全息影像。“卢克，你今晚为什么打给我？”

  
卢克眉头拧在一处。“因为……我想和你聊聊天。”

  
“为什么？”我追根问底。

  
“因为……”他焦躁不安地握紧了手中的空气。“我喜欢你，莱娅。”

  
“是的，你已经和我这样讲过了。”我作了个深呼吸，试图平复我内心膨胀的不理智的恼怒。“为什么是我，殿下？在所有女孩之中，为什么你要 _我_ 和你跳舞？要我 _嫁给_ 你？？”

  
“因为你和她们不一样！”他大声嚷。“因为你不像我遇见过的任何人！你没有被宠坏，你不是冷酷无情，没有贪得无厌、自甘堕落或是爱慕虚荣！因为——”他哽住了——“因为你勇敢，莱娅。你不畏惧我和我父亲，也不畏惧塔金或是皇帝。你有信念坚定不移，还有……灼灼真心。”他陷进那把椅子，头颅坠在掌心。“你不会为了权力而利用我……或者把我当一件武器。我知道你不会的。”

  
我站着一动不动地发愣。我明白我应该说些话，只是我不知道说什么。我紧紧咬着嘴唇看向地面。胸膛里回荡着痛楚。

  
过了会，卢克抬起脑袋。“莱娅，我能问你些事情吗？”我浑身僵硬——神啊，他不会再来问我嫁不嫁吧，会吗？不过我发现自己还是在点头。“你的双亲……会不会吵架？”

  
我抬头看回去。“是的，他们当然会吵。所有父母都会时不时地争执。”

  
“他们有没有因为你而争执过？”

  
我挑挑眉，舒了口气。“我确定他们吵过，但不会在我面前。”他看起来如此疲惫，如此挫败。“卢克，今晚有什么事情发生吗？你和你父亲之间？”

  
他垂下眼点点头。“是的，我们吵架了。”

  
惊恐与警觉如茅刺一般将我戳中。“你还好吗？”

  
“噢。”他边说边没精打采地挥手。“父亲永远不会伤害我的，别担心那个。”

  
“哦。”我舒了口气。“那就好。”

  
“只是后来他和皇帝开始吵架了，就当着我的面。他冒出半声笑，”相信我，他们争执的时候你不会想和他们呆在同一个房间里的。”他的脸甚至更阴沉了。

  
我只见过皇帝真人一次，在两年前我和爸爸一同出席的议会餐宴上。我还记得在他身边时我胃里的恶心和可怕的头痛。当时真想有多远就逃多远。原力啊，我连站在他身边十分钟都受不了，卢克到底是怎么做到那么长时间忍受他的存在的？

  
我冒险问了那个问题。“他们在吵些什么？”卢克观察着我，分析我，心里很明显为了要不要回答我而作斗争。他想要信任我。我发觉自己也希望他的信任。“你不是非得告诉我。但如果你想说的话，我发誓我不会泄露一个字的。对谁我都不说。”

  
他艰难地吞咽了一下，低头看着自己的合拢的手。又过了一会儿之后，他开口了：“是关于我的母亲。”

  
一阵激动从我背上窜起来，但我试着不要让自己表现出来。“为什么你们会吵——”

  
“他不愿意告诉我关于她的任何事情。”他不假思索地轻声说。“我只是……我想了关于她的太多事情。可每次我向Tevas问起她，他就会生气，然后不是转移话题就是风一样跑开。所以我……”他迟疑了，“我违背了他。我溜进暗网里找到了她的一段录像。”他粗声叹了一下。“我知道他最后会发现的，我永远都没法对他说谎。一方面他会知道，另一方面……我不想对他说假话。”

  
我的手在发抖。我把它们在身前握紧。我不应该管这事，一个字都不该讲。可是……我不能，我必须说点什么。“你对你母亲都有哪些了解，卢克？“我问他，努力让嗓音平稳看不出端倪。

  
他咬着嘴唇，调转开视线。“她是纳布的阿米达拉女王，然后也是我父亲的配偶。”他停了下来。我等着他。他没有继续。

  
我稍稍斜倚着，“然后呢？”

  
“就这么多了。”

  
这太差劲了。“这是你对她全部的了解？”他点点头。愤怒让我的脸颊发烫。这比我预料的还要糟糕。

  
“好吧，我相信剩下的故事你都知道了。”一丝自嘲浮上他漂亮的脸庞。“不过正义没有迟到，Tevas替我们报了仇。肯诺比在整个银河面前像条野狗毫无尊严地死去，他为曾经对母亲、对我做的事付出了代价。”

  
“他们就告诉你这些？”我胃里翻搅着。我已经出离愤怒了。“他们从没有和你讲过她的议员生涯？”

  
他惊愕地张着嘴，目眦欲裂，仿佛要从眼眶里掉出眼球来。他眨着眼睛，试图确认自己是不是听错了。“什么……什么意思？你是怎么……?”他的声音淡了下去，呼吸变得急促。我看见他眼睛里的怒气。”你都知道我母亲什么事？你不可能认识她！你是怎么——”

  
“我父亲讲了很多她的事。他们曾一起在议会任职。他们是好朋友。”

  
我发誓，隔着这一光年我都能感受到他大惊失色。他看着我摇头。“不，不那不是真的。我母亲从来没当过议员。她是纳布的女王——”

  
“是的，她一方面是女王，可同时也在共和国议会任职。阿米达拉议员是一位捍卫智慧生物权力的斗士。她推动了许多法律的通过，造福了数不清的人。她……”他被排除在外，完全不知情。我努力控制住这种不公平激起的愤慨。”在纳布历史上第一次将人类和冈根人联合起来共同抗敌。她躲过了吉奥诺西斯星（Geonosis）上的分裂势力，领导克隆人反抗机器人军团。她甚至公开反对议长帕尔帕廷称帝的声明——”

  
我停了下来。我突然想到了原因。不，他们当然不会告诉他帕尔帕廷爬上皇帝宝座前，他的亲生母亲曾经抗争过的事情。他不会知道她议会面前警示人民提防极权政府、掷地有声的演讲。他们当然会把帕德梅·阿米达拉·那贝利从史料库、从全息网、从人民的内心以及记忆中抹去，因为她甚至在死后都是帕尔帕廷的心腹大患。可是他们居然什么都不告诉她的 _亲生儿子_ ？维达能够把自己儿子母亲的成就当成秘密瞒着他？他能忍心把这位伟大的女士贬低得一无是处，让她在儿子眼中的分量还不如一件战利品或一个情妇？？我以为我先前已经够看不起维达了，直到现在我才真的体会到对他的痛恨。

  
我看着他。因为背叛和冲击感，那脸庞像张纸一样揉皱起来。“你为什么对我撒谎，莱娅？”他轻声说。

  
“卢克，”我加重了语气，朝着他的影像走去，声音颤抖。“不然你想想为什么帕德梅·阿米达拉时期整个议会记录都被抹除了？你想想为什么他们从不对你谈起她？不和你谈谈她到底是怎样一个人？”当已经足够贴近投影、再也不能向前一步时，我停下来。“因为她代表了所有帕尔帕廷还有你父亲反对的事物。自由、自治、民主，还有真正的和平。”

  
“你在撒谎。”他暴躁起来，嘴唇气得发抖，眼眶里闪烁泪光。“我知道你在撒谎。”他克制着抽气哽咽的反应。“绝地欧比旺·肯诺比因为想要得到我母亲，密谋背叛我父亲还有皇帝。他在母亲生下我几小时后就绑架了我们。是他杀了母亲，把我偷走——”

  
“这就是他们告诉你的？”我清楚我该住口了，我清楚这太危险了，可是我不能。他得知道真相，我感到这个念头在我灵魂中低吟，那些话语仿佛有自我意志一般自己从我嘴里跳出来。“好好想想，卢克。难道你真的相信，你父亲真会在你出生几小时里把你们母子俩留在一边，无人保护？难道他不该派整支军队来守卫吗？欧比旺怎么会如此轻易地潜入，把你们俩都俘虏了？你觉得这说得通吗？”即便他低头对着桌子，我还是能看出他眼中的茫然。“你的内心告诉你怎样的答案？问问你的感觉，它们是怎么说的？”

  
我不知道我为什么那样说。感觉就像真相，你永远不知道为什么。

  
卢克最终在沉寂中开口了，嘶哑的声音里带着绝望。“那个故事是皇帝告诉我的。”他紧闭双眼。“Tevas不会和我谈论她的。永远都不会。”最终他抬起头，与我四目相对。“莱娅……”我看着一滴泪从他脸颊滚落。“我一直相信那个故事，可是最近我开始怀疑了。有些事情……感觉不对。有些糟糕的事情确实发生了，是的，可……事情不是那样的。”他的双手在发抖。“我只是希望……我只是希望他能和我讲讲她……”

  
突然之间，他离开座位，耸起肩膀、握紧双拳从镜头前走开。我听见他那头有东西吱嘎作响，像是耐用钢碎裂的声音。他背后的墙壁开始扭曲变形。

  
害怕的刺痛感蔓延开来。哦原力啊，我都干了些什么？“卢克？”碎裂声愈来愈嘈杂，我听见金属被撕开时尖叫般的刺耳音响。“卢克，住手！不管你在做什么，住手！求你住手！”

  
他突然转过身来，单手一挥，那把椅子便飞向空中。他冲过来撞上桌子，把手重重捶在上面。那漂亮的脸庞在愤怒中扭曲了。“你是怎么知道全部事情的？！”他咆哮着。

  
我费劲地呼吸，“我父亲告诉我的。他告诉了我关于她的一切，卢克。他想要传承她的精神，即便再也无法在议会里说出他的名字；他想在私下纪念她表示崇敬，即便再也不能公开怀念。父亲向我灌输了她的价值和贡献。她是我的偶像，卢克。”我望进那双眼睛，看向他的愤怒。“我的中间名是阿米达拉。我的父母用她的名字给我命名。”

  
卢克粗喘着气，仍在愤怒和震惊中颤抖。“奥加纳议员……认识我母亲？”

  
我点头。“我看过她的录像，卢克。他保留着他们的会议记录，有时候我们会一起看。我会研究视频，向他们学习。”

  
“你有她的录像？！”他惊叫起来。我再次点头。他手撑在桌面上瞪着我。“有任何人知道录像的存在吗？有人知道你有这些录像吗？”

  
他的嗓音如此低沉，如此冰冷。我几乎能感到那阵寒意泛到我身上来。就像维达做的那样。“没有，我向你保证。除了我和父母没人知道。”就在意识到刚刚说了什么之后，恐惧将我攥得更紧了。“卢克，求你，别伤害他们！求你不要告诉你父亲——”

  
“藏起来。把它们都藏起来。”

  
我眨着眼。“什么？”可喉咙里没有发出一点实在的声音。

  
“转移到宫外去。电脑上所有痕迹都抹掉。把录像收集起来藏到没人找得到的地方。尤其不要让帝国安全局（ISB）发现，不要让……我父亲发现。”他吸了口气，脸上丑陋的一面消褪了。“动作要快，莱娅。马上。”

  
我试图平息内心升起的恐惧。“好的，卢克。早上我头一件去办。我会告诉爸爸——”

  
“不，什么都别和他说，先不要说。只要拿到录像藏起来。之后再告诉他……这样对你们都更安全。”他停了一会，心忙意乱中扭紧了眉头。他屏住呼吸不假思索地说：“我会过来拿录像。”

  
我愣住了。“来这？来奥德朗？”

  
他踱开步子，手揉着头发思考着。他转回来，“我明天离开王城。我们可以在奥德里亚城外碰面。你知道什么地方吗？隐密的地方？。”

  
我的心脏在胸膛里擂鼓。“卢克，我不能让你得到它们。”

  
他转身回到桌前。那影像朝我靠过来，语气柔和，可眼睛里是绝望。“莱娅，录像在我这里会很安全，远比放在你们那安全。永远不会有人会找到它们的，皇帝不会，我父亲也不会。那些，”他哽住了。“是我母亲的全息录像。我……我终于能听见她的声音了。”他抬头看向我，脸颊上一道泪痕。“你觉得我不会用生命来守护这些吗？”

  
我叠起手想让它们不再发抖。没起作用。“要是他们发现了呢？”

  
“那么……我会说是在暗网上找到的，交出几个外环黑客的代码之类的。父亲会搜捕他们然后把他们杀了。他可能会惩罚我，然后事情就结束了。”

  
“不！绝对不行，卢克！我不会因为谎话让无辜的人去死——”

  
“相信我，莱娅。暗网上任何人都 **远远** 称不上无辜。我们谈到的都是些恐怖分子、毒品走私和奴隶贩子。他们还没被抓起来的唯一原因就是他们擅长掩盖犯罪痕迹，或者他们很走运。”

  
“不卢克，不！我不能允许这样，我不能让维达谋杀任何人——”

  
“谋杀他们总比杀你要好！”卢克大喊着把拳头砸在桌上。在他受到刺激、狂躁的凝视下，我浑身僵硬。“因为他会的，莱娅。如果他发现那些录像，他会处死你还有你的整个家族！而且我没有办法阻止他！如果你告诉我的是真的，要是你不把录像给我，那么你家人就和 **死人** 没什么两样了！”

  
我动不了，甚至没法呼吸。我能做的只有哆哆嗦嗦发抖，以及思考。“好吧，好吧卢克。我现在就去。我会拿到录像储存，删掉王宫电脑上所有的文件。”我跑回投影前。“别动，别挂断，我马上回来！”

  
我跑回卧室翻找着那天穿的上衣，最终在口袋里找到了我的通讯连接。我飞快跑进起居室，把它插进全息设备的接口上。“那是我私人的通讯连接代码。你看见了吗？”

  
他看着他图像下方角落里移动的代码。“是的，我记住了。”卢克的眼睛随着他的思绪来回转动。“好吧。父亲明天有任务早上离开。他走之后我就动身来奥德朗。”

  
“你怎么脱身？”

  
卢克摇摇头。“我不知道，但我会想出办法的。在我到超空间前我会联系你的，路上大概会花四个小时。”

  
“四个？”我问道。“从科洛桑到奥德朗要十二个小时。”

  
卢克傻里傻气的笑打破了他的绷紧的脸。“没坐过西斯工程天才设计的帝国巡洋舰，是吧？”

  
我叹了口气。“没有。”

  
可是倏忽间卢克的笑容蒸发了。他窝在肩膀的脑袋一下子昂起来，好像听见了什么。我什么也没听见，可他转过来忧心忡忡地对着我，呼吸急促。“我得走了，莱娅。现在。他来了。”他伸出手就要挂断——  
“卢克！”他望回来。尽管心怀恐惧，我还是挣扎着把话说出口。“卢克，向我保证你会一个人来。没有保镖，没有士兵，只有你。拜托了。”

  
“我保证，只有我。”他的眼神柔和起来，嘴上浅浅露出微笑。“我会护你周全，莱娅。我保证。”

  
说完那句，他的影像消失了。房间再次变得昏暗，只有窗外微不足道的光亮预示着黎明拂晓。我又在原地站了几分钟，试着平复呼吸还有恐惧。但听见温特房门打开的瞬间，我惊跳起来倒抽冷气。

  
她走出来，满是担心地看着我。“莱娅，怎么了？”

  
有一段时间里，我甚至看不见她。我的视线穿过她神游天外，脑袋里一团乱麻。最终，我冲到跟前，抓住她的手。“温特，我需要你的帮助。要非常， _非常_ 小心的帮助。

 

 

 

**卢克**

  
我站在桌前，仍旧盯着莱娅的身影出现的地方——现在那只有一片空气——试图在Tevas踏进房门前平复呼吸。原力帮我加快了动作，让我得以消除一切通话的踪迹。我用原力把那把扔出去的椅子召唤回来，Tevas到达时我才堪堪将它推回桌子底下。

  
他看见我时在门口顿住了。那伴着他脚步飞扬的斗篷随之落回他身前。“你还没睡？”他嗓音低沉。

  
我攥紧了椅子瞪着他。灯还没开，所以我只能辩认出他胸前面板上的指示灯。我觉得那闪烁的样子有些古怪，但这念头一闪而过，随着我的怒气一起消失了。“是的，Tevas。

  
他走进屋里，好像察觉到什么一般转过戴面罩的头，然后踱向那面弯折扭曲、几乎毁坏的墙壁。“这里发生了什么？”

  
我把袍子裹紧。“我生气了。”我告诉他。毕竟那确实是事实。

  
他转过身，“生什么气？”

  
我极力不动声色，在周身施加精神屏障。因为这次我撒谎了。“生晚餐的气。”

  
Tevas长久地凝视着我，让我紧张是不是他发觉了我的不诚实。我低头看着地面，部分是处于羞愧，但大部分是因为……我现在就是没法面对他。毕竟他也对我撒谎了，如果莱娅说的是真话的话。

  
最终，他迈步走向房间的窗户，向外眺望王城的天际线，留给我一个高大的侧影。“在皇帝面前我对你太严苛了。”他停顿了一下，“这不会再发生了，Su’us.”

  
我抬起头呆呆看着他。“我很抱歉。”是永远不会出现在我父亲字典里的字眼，不过我仍然能听出他带着歉意的语气，哪怕是合成器里传出来的。我把手背到身后，“我对你无礼了，Tevas。而且我违背了你，还对你大喊大叫。你管教我是对的。”

  
他的视线越过肩膀，仍旧站着不动。“可我依然感觉到你在冲我发火。”

  
他妈的太对了我就是再冲你发火！我刚刚被一个认识两天的女孩告知我整个人生里你和皇帝都在我母亲的事情上骗我！可我什么也不能表露出来，只能增强了屏蔽，希望他没有听见那些。“没什么，Tevas。都结束了。我们就忘了它吧。”

  
他盯着我。我甚至把屏障加强了，一面暗想要是他探查到了我的念头……但是他没有。与之相反，他拇指扣着腰带朝我走来，步履缓慢平稳，直到站在我面前。拜呼吸器所赐，他沉默不语，但最后还是宣布：“你和皇帝相处的三个月结束后，我打算送你去普里夫斯贝尔特四号行星上的‘驯隼人’作战学校（the Austringer Flight School on Prefsbelt IV）。”

  
我猛然看向他的眼睛，惊讶中张着嘴。他要……他要……“什么？”

  
“下一轮课程会在你和皇帝的相处结束后开始。我会来接你，亲自把你送过去。”

  
我摇着头。身体迫使我将憋着的那口气吐出来。“Tevas，为什么你——”

  
“我会派四个帝国红色卫兵跟着你，你会得到和星区总督比肩的权限待遇。但你得遵守严格的宵禁时间，除了上课的地点外哪里都不能去。”他伸出一根手指——戴着手套的黑色手指——指着我的脸。“那意味着不能 **飞着玩** 。”

  
我退缩了。该死。“你知道了。”

  
“我花了好大力气才没让你的鲁莽行为传到皇帝耳朵里去。”他冲我嚷。

  
“是啊，你先当擅长隐瞒。”我发着牢骚。

  
房里气温好像瞬间降了几度，霎时我就后悔了。“你到底是什么意思？” Tevas的嗓音人如此低沉，我觉得它好像是贴着我的脚传过来的。

  
通常来说我会退让乞求原谅，移开视线低下头。但是现在我被怒意与困惑缠绕着，而在瞪着他时我又深深感觉到背叛。我是如此迫切地想和他对峙，关于莱娅告诉我的那些事情，可……不，现在还不行，至少要等到我看到母亲的录像，至少等我弄清一些真相。我现在还不能亮出我的底牌。（I can’t show my sabaac hand just yet.）“Tevas，你从来不让我去任何地方，总让我不离开你。现在你却要把我送走就因为我去老工业区那飞了一圈？这没有道理！”

  
“很好。”Tevas低声说，我已经从我们的原力连接中感受到愤怒激起来的“嘶嘶”声响。“你越来越不安定，越来越惹人讨厌了。而且因为这样，你的行为在让别人受苦。”他又把手背到身后去了。“这次你需要更多专注的照料，我精力有限。”

  
“‘专注的照料’。”我嗤之以鼻。“你是说我需要一个保姆。”

  
“我是说你需要磨练！”他粗暴地回应。“以及有规划的学习。我已经对你的一时兴起忍让够多了！接下来几年的工作会占去我非常多的时间，也就是我没办法每次都盯着你的冲动！比如飞过旧工业区，让整个王城的人看见你！或者溜到暗网里，等着当绑匪和反叛军的猎物——”

  
“ **那才是** 真正原因，是不是？”我突然发问。“因为我找到了一张母亲的照片！”

  
“过去已经不重要了！”他冲我咆哮着。这次我真的在他面前蜷缩了。他侵入了我的空间与头脑。“是时候停止那些愚蠢的执念，留心你的未来了！你未来是要做皇帝的，是时候表现得像个样子了！”

  
我瞪着他，感觉五脏六腑里怒火隆隆。“你想要我表现得像个皇帝，Tevas？好啊，现在我就从命令你做起。说出她的名字。”

  
他挺直脊背和我拉开了距离，两只拳头在身侧紧握着。“你说什么？”

  
“我想你听见我的话了。”我冲他咆哮，尽管身体的每一块肌肉都在发抖。“说出她的名字。就一次。说出来，说我母亲的名字！”

  
“别来激怒我，年轻人。”他低沉的嗓音缓缓说道，字里行间带着威胁。

  
“说出来！”我扯着嗓子，声音已然沙哑。它哑得真不是时候，没有比这更不凑巧的了。但我不会让这事阻碍我。“帕德梅·阿米达拉！如果她还重要你就说出来；如果她在你心里 **还有** 分量就说出来！”我攥紧了拳头，感觉最后一丝克制荡然无存。“你和皇帝大可随意把她从历史上抹去，但你们不能抹去她存在过的事实，因为 **我就站在这里** ！你有事瞒着我，你们都是！你对她避而不谈的样子，几乎像是你亲手杀死了她——”

  
即便通过原力，我仍然没预料到事情的发生。我没看到他宽大的手掌闪电一般挣脱了斗篷，反手朝我脸上打来。

  
霎时间天旋地转，我都没注意到地面冲着我的脸压上来。我重重倒下，肘部着地，疼痛感在脸颊和左眼迸溅开。原力在我体内周身呼吼，那声音如同服丧人的号啕恸哭。我并没有哭泣或是发出声音。我甚至不能呼吸。我只是浑身发抖。

  
在身后，我听见Tevas朝我走近一步。即便通过合成器发出，我还是能听出其中的急剧痛楚。“卢克……”

  
“别碰我！“我越过肩膀冲他咆哮。“别靠近我！”

  
“卢克，我……”我看见他退回去，步履蹒跚。他双拳死死抵着大腿，那钢盔低下来，彷佛万分羞愧。“很好。我就留你一个人在这。”他转身欲走。

  
“明天走的时候也不劳费心说再见了！”我在他身后嚷叫起来。“我不想看见你！”

  
他转过肩膀，“如你所愿，nuyak Su’us。”他说道。我看着他往门口走了几步，然后他停了下来。步履犹疑，摇摆不定。随后那黑色高大身躯颓颓堕地。

  
我眨眨眼，不确定刚刚发生的事情我是否看清。可当我意识到我听不见他呼吸器的声音时，脸上跳动的疼痛宛如蒸发了。“Tevas？”他没有回答，没有反应。“ **TEVAS**!”我拔腿冲过去，跌跌撞撞倒在他身边。我试图把他扳过来仰躺，但他太沉了。“ **灯光，百分百亮度！** ”我冲着照明设备大喊。耀眼的光线在房间里燃烧起来，刺痛我的眼睛。当我适应了亮度，便得以看清父亲的实际情况。然而我惊慌地倒抽了一口气。  
他的斗篷尽是触目惊心的烧焦的痕迹，从领口蔓延到衣摆。那头盔浸在了血渍里。在慌乱之中，我把肩膀挤进他身下，用尽毕生力气推举着，把他翻过身仰面朝上。这时我终于听见一声迫出的呼吸，可那声音微弱而短促。他的面罩已经焦糊扭曲，呼吸器的金属格栅烧得缺了几块。枯焦的灼痕往下遍布制服，此刻我才反应过来为什么刚刚他胸前的维生仪面板看起来会这么奇怪。因为几盏灯已经和金属熔成了塑料合金样的一团，一些仍在工作的灯光昏暗、不规则地闪动着。

  
“Tevas！你能 _呼吸_ 吗？”他不回答我——只是伸出手那样轻柔地抚摸，抚摸着我左侧脸上现在已经肿起来的擦伤，然后把带面具的头靠上我肩膀。这就是他全部的回应——足以让我放声大哭。“父亲，我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”

  
“卢克。”他攥紧了我的手臂，声音如濒死一般沙哑。“原谅……原谅我……”

  
“嘘，别说话。我马上回来。“我跳起来跑向墙上的联络器，猛地拍上开关。“21B!我需要医疗队来这里， **现在！** 在我的住处，带一副担架！我父亲——”我吸了口气——“受了重伤！

  
“医疗队在路上，殿下。“Tevas的私人医疗机器人回复。

  
我跑回Tevas身边，他正勉力直起身体坐起来。我把手放在他肩上，轻轻推他躺下。“不Tevas，不，你要休息。救援快到了。”

  
他费劲挣扎着呼吸，胸膛起起伏伏，发出沉闷犹如爆裂的哔哱声。他伸出另一只手向上摸索，温柔的抚摸着我仍旧火辣辣的脸颊。“我……之前从来没有对你伸过手。”他声音粗喘。

  
我双手握住他的手，泪如雨下。“我把你推开了，我让你怎么做的——”

  
“不。”他摇着头坚持道。“你永远不能让我伤害你……那是我的选择。”他在重复这句话，起伏的胸膛凹陷下来。“我的选择。”声音微弱，几乎称不上一声低语。

  
“Tevas。”我呜咽着，把他的手抵在额前。“坚持住，他们快来了。”

  
Tevas昂起头。“卢克。”他轻声说。我望过去，对上他面罩的镜片。他尽力做了个长长的深呼吸。“你母亲……她……她是我的 _一切_ 。”

  
他的头栽回地面。我掌中的手失去了力道。

  
尖叫从我身体里迸裂出来，听起来不像我发出过的任何一种声音。“医生！”我再一次跳起来，冲出房间，跑进要塞里四通八达的走廊。“ **医生！快来！快——来——！！！** ”

 

————————  
[1]根据Wookipedia和Fandom，Winter的出生日期尽管有多个说法，但都比莱娅大些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喜欢本章莱娅与卢克的渐生好感，以及维达的真情流露。【维达苦哇
> 
> 喜欢本文请给作者原文点红心留评啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 作者说这是个相当dark的故事……感慨细节真的好多啊。  
> 从卢克的成长可以看出维达是个爱儿子的父亲（生理教育那块真是好玩），但是长在黑暗面毕竟还是缺爱啊。卢克小小年纪就要成为帝国的形象招牌…另外可以被ppt当正式承认的继承人我还蛮惊讶的。  
> 原力又让双子相遇了。卢克视角下，莱娅一如既往地镇定成熟。  
> 方便的话给作者留个评论和kudos吧  
> （悄咪咪）另外也请给我多留评论和看法啊


End file.
